Shoganai - Por isso aceitamos nosso destino
by NaniSenpaiNK
Summary: Ele estava preso ao pecado de amar sua eterna aluna. Isso não foi suficiente para pará-lo. Nada foi. Ela estava confusa entre amar o homem que amou desde os 12 anos e explorar o novo amor, que despertou pelo homem que sempre viu praticamente como um pai, seu eterno Sensei. Univ. Naruto/Pós quarta guerra. KakaSaku e pequenos momentos SasuSaku. Impróprio para menores de 18 anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo criado aqui, bem como o enredo são de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Olha que está aqui com um novo projeto! E sim! É KakaSaku!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 1 - Stalker**

Ele a observava mais uma vez.

Era o décimo terceiro dia consecutivo que espiava sua _ex_ -aluna, desde _aquela_ vez.

Nunca imaginara que _Haruno Sakura_ seria capaz de substituir seu interesse pelo Icha Icha Paradise e muito menos, de lhe arrancar a sanidade daquela forma. Sinceramente nem faz ideia de como e quando isso aconteceu.

Talvez fossem as pequenas coisas, desde um pequeno sorriso tímido ao pegá-lo observando seu amadurecimento de uma pequena e frágil menina para uma linda e forte mulher; até meras palavras que trocavam no dia-a-dia, em que sentia a intensidade de sua delicadeza complacente. Ou talvez fossem as grandes coisas, como sua determinação em salvar as pessoas que ama, incluindo ele, que certa vez chegou no hospital em estado crítico de uma missão de alto nível e _ela_ apenas o deixou quando o curou até ficar em perfeito estado, ainda lhe presenteando com um sorriso gentil, um abraço caloroso, porém ingênuo e palavras como "Estou feliz por ter voltado para nós, _Sensei_.".

Pela janela aberta do quarto _dela_ , pôde vê-la debruçada sobre uma escrivaninha de madeira à luz fraca de seu abajur. Ainda era tarde, próximo das seis, mas o dia estava depressivamente nublado e consequentemente escuro.

Seu dedo indicador esquerdo marcava alguma frase no grande livro de medicina que estivera lendo nos últimos dias e a mão direita segurava firmemente o lápis e rabiscava algo no caderno de anotações que levava para cima e para baixo consigo.

A perna dobrada começou a formigar por se manter na mesma posição há mais de três horas e se viu obrigado a levantar. Esticou o braço e o apoiou na árvore, pelo cotovelo, deixando a mão a frente do queixo. Os pés moveram um pouco ao ar, antes de prendê-los com chakra mais uma vez ao grosso galho que estava.

Moveu-se minimamente para o lado, apenas para as folhas saírem do seu campo de visão.

Estava hipnotizado.

 _Ela_ se jogou contra o encosto da cadeira e suspirou alto, pendendo a cabeça sobre o encosto.

Observava o teto. Os _olhos_ abertos estavam tão estáticos quanto o solitário dele a observando minuciosamente.

Inconscientemente se curvou um pouco a frente, como se esse movimento o fizesse enxergar melhor sua nova obsessão.

Os _lábios macios_ afastaram-se um do outro minimamente. Os longos cílios baixaram e _seus lindos olhos verdes_ se esconderam.

Outro suspiro.

Aguçou mais uma vez no limite sua visão e audição com mais chakra do que já usara em qualquer missão oficial de espionagem.

 _Seu coração_ sofreu uma leve alteração, batendo mais rápido e aumentava gradualmente, conforme sua _mão_ se aproximava de seu peito.

Engoliu a seco.

De repente a máscara estava o sufocando.

Os finos e delicados _dedos_ tocaram o peito. Se arrastaram em pequenos círculos pela pele livre de sua blusa de linho amarela, que deixava exposto seus ombros e parte do peito, a parte decente, a parte que sempre o deixou imaginando como seria sua continuação adentro daquela blusa.

Mais um suspiro.

A _mão delicada_ se espalmou pelo peito e correu até o ombro, acariciando a pele alva pelo caminho. A apertou e de repente estava na curva entre a nuca e o ombro.

A ouviu gemer baixinho, mas a quantidade de chakra que usara era tão absurda que parecia que tinha gemido em seu ouvido.

Engoliu a seco, ainda mais concentrado do que se permitiu acreditar estar.

A _cabeça_ pendeu para o outro lado, permitindo que _sua mão_ massageasse um pouco mais aquela região.

A _respiração_ ficou irregular. Mais forte. Mais pesada.

A _mão_ desceu pelo peito lentamente, os dedos pressionando a carne por cima da blusa que agora, pareceu tão inconveniente quanto ele a espionando.

Afastou as _pernas_ cobertas pela calca capri clara e as solas dos pés nus apoiaram-se contra as duas pernas dianteiras da cadeira, ainda plantados parcialmente no chão.

\- Ela _vai_... - sussurrou debilmente para si mesmo, incrédulo do poder erótico que aquela garota tinha.

A _mão_ chegou até sua barriga e deslizou de um lado para o outro na pele nua entre o término da blusa e início do cós da calça.

O _polegar, indicador e médio_ trabalharam em conjunto para livrar o botão da sua casa e para abrir o pequeno zíper.

Seu rosto se moveu mais um pouco para frente e o corpo acompanhou o movimento minimamente.

A atenção presa e totalmente focada _nela_.

A respiração há muito tinha ficado irregular e pesada. Seu pulmão sofria com a frustração de ter que apenas observar.

A _mão_ se espalmou um pouco acima do ventre e invadiu a calcinha rendada branca.

Um ofego sôfrego escapou dos _seus lábios_ levemente entreabertos, antes de seus dentes prenderem no lábio inferior mais gemidos.

Estava _se tocando_.

A forma como _se tocava_ timidamente mostrava que era uma novidade para si. Talvez a primeira vez que faz algo do gênero e estava ansioso para ver sua primeira experiência.

A _outra mão_ a tocou na região do tórax levemente e seus dedos correram rente a gola da blusa. Deslizaram até o ombro sensualmente, levando a blusa a cair pelo ombro, que num movimento gracioso, ergueu e se moveu levemente para frente no processo.

Suas mãos começaram a formigar com o desejo insano de tocá-la.

Arrancaria dali aquela blusa com prazer e _com prazer_ , substituiria suas pequenas mãos.

Algo estava criando vida própria em sua calça. Despertava, se mexia, se _contorcia_ por ela.

Olhou rapidamente para baixo e _se viu_ pronto para uso, inclusive estava ansioso para ser _usado_.

Subiu o olhar e o direcionou à sua _tortura pessoal_.

Parte da blusa estava frouxa e caída do lado esquerdo, expondo seu lindo, alvo e mediano seio com a aréola rosada.

A _mão_ estava indo de encontro a ele, o apertando com vontade, transbordando parte de sua _carne_ entre os dedos.

\- _Kami..._ \- a deliciosa _boca_ proferiu num murmúrio extasiado maravilhoso.

A outra _mão_ se movia vigorosamente dentro de sua calcinha e ainda pela quantidade de chakra que usara, conseguia até ouvir a umidade dos movimentos dos _dedos_ , dando à sua mente pervertida asas para _imaginá-los_ entrando e saindo por aquela buceta virgem.

\- Em quem...? - sussurrou para si mesmo, irado em uma curiosidade possessiva - Em quem está pensando para ir tão longe... _Sakura_?

Os _olhos_ abriram assustados e arregalados. Em segundos _ela_ estava sentada ereta. A _mão_ que a tocava intimamente entre as pernas longe do local do crime e a _outra_ erguendo rapidamente a blusa, a recolocando sobre o ombro nu. A _cabeça_ virada na direção da janela e as lindas e profundas esmeraldas, nubladas com vestígios de luxúria, procurando por _algo_ afora.

" _Poderia ser_ ** _alguém_** _?_ ", perguntava-se mentalmente, tão imóvel quanto uma estátua, completamente escondido entre os arbustos cheios de folhas da árvore que lhe serviu como um bom camarote para sua _tortura pessoal_ , a observando se levantar cautelosamente e andar até a janela.

Desconfiadamente, os _olhos_ procuravam algo ou _alguém_ a espreita próximo a ela.

 _Se_ esconderam atrás das pálpebras e reprimiu a vontade de praguejar até sua quinta geração quando percebeu que _ela_ estava se concentrando para rastrear chakras próximos.

Apesar de seu controle formidável, não era tão boa em detectar chakra quanto ele em esconder, mas não podia arriscar, não _agora_.

Já foi um ANBU respeitável e Tsunade ainda o persuadia a aceitar ser o próximo Hokage por ter habilidades reconhecidas pela excelência num patamar inigualável, mas não podia ser pego naquele dia, justo _naquela hora_ , tão _próximo dali_.

 _Ela_ poderia ser ingênua, mas não alheia ao fato de ele ser um homem. Com certeza não deixaria passar a ideia, _certeira afinal_ , de que estava sendo espionada por seu _Sensei_ , enquanto se masturbava.

Seria taxado de pervertido, ainda mais que atualmente.

Teria alguns ossos quebrados, se não o corpo inteiro e com certeza, _ela_ o repeliria pelo resto da vida.

Isso se _tudo_ não virar um grande burburinho pela vila inteira, se espalhando como uma praga, levando sua imagem, carreira e qualquer coisa que ainda possua para o inferno.

\- Yo. - em segundos estava sobre um pequeno galho a frente de _sua_ janela, agachado, sem os joelhos tocarem o galho. Seu velho livro e _novo álibi_ em uma das mãos. Sua melhor expressão de tédio em seu rosto mascarado.

\- Kakashi-sensei! - exclamou surpresa e depois de sofrer uma epifania nos segundos silenciosos que se arrastaram entre eles, corou violentamente.

" _Será que está se lembrando que estava_ ** _se tocando_** _a pouco_?", questionou-se mentalmente, admirando suas bochechas rosadas.

\- O... O que veio fazer, Sensei? - questionou meio incerta. O _rosto_ levemente inclinado para baixo, os olhos ao alto, o olhar preso em si. Os _lábios_ deliciosamente pressionados um contra o outro, fazendo um pequeno e inocente biquinho, numa mistura harmônica de irritação com estranheza.

\- Vim te ver. - sua voz saiu um pouco mais carregada de convicção do que o necessário. O tom lubrificado com uma luxúria repentina. As palavras coincidentemente presas ao duplo sentido escandalosamente significante para ambos.

 _Ela_ pareceu compreender e mais, _sentir_.

As _bochechas_ coraram ainda mais e um pequeno ofego escapou de _seus lábios_ , enquanto as _pequenas mãos_ se fechavam fortemente no parapeito da janela.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Oh Kami! O que acharam?

É meu primeiro KakaSaku da vida e primeira fanfic falando explicitamente sobre sexo e afins explicitamente desse jeito! kkkkkkk

Me ajudem, deixem a opinião de vocês, ok?

Vou subir o segundo capítulo ainda hoje, para que vocês tenham certeza da opinião que vão me deixar! Espero que gostem.

É isso! Continuo ou não?

Até a próxima!*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo criado aqui, bem como o enredo são de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Como eu prometi, aqui está o segundo capítulo!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 2 - Percebendo novos sentimentos**

Sua mente voava longe apesar de se esforçar ao máximo para se concentrar na resenha que Tsunade lhe pedira do grande livro medicinal que a ajudaria a salvar muitas vidas se o fizesse com excelência.

 **oOo**

 _"- Eu preciso ir. - Sasuke repetiu, deixando Naruto e Sakura paralisados e pior, chocados com sua decisão._

 _Como diabos ele tem a pachorra de tomar uma decisão precipitada dessas?!_

 _Naruto resmungou algo incompreensível, até desistir, se calar e sair andando com ambos os punhos fechados fortemente, como se nada do que dissesse pudesse expressar sua indignação diante daquilo, afinal, voltara a estaca zero, onde prometeu a Sakura que o traria de volta, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse._

 _Desesperada, ela olhou para Kakashi, para que a ajudasse a tirar essa ideia idiota da cabeça problemática do renegado._

 _O mais velho apenas deu de ombros, pois sabia que independente do que dissessem, o Uchiha iria._

 _Frustrada, soltou um urro pesado andando a passos firmes na direção de um Uchiha atento aos seus movimentos._

 _Pressionou o indicador no peito dele quando o alcançou - Não é justo fazer isso mais uma vez com o Naruto! Imagina o quanto ele se esforçou para trazê-lo de volta? Pode ao menos tentar pensar por um instante em algo que não seja só você e seus problemas?! - bufou fortemente, o fuzilando com irritação - No fim, todos estavam certos. Você nunca vai mudar, Sasuke-kun... E isso é realmente decepcionante. - lhe lançou um último olhar intensamente irritado e se retirou._

 _Andava rapidamente para fora dali. Estava irritada, frustrada, decepcionada, **conformada**._

 _"Conformada?", questionou para si mesma. Os pés protestaram cessando os passos e se viu estática no meio da calçada._

 _"Conformada por Sasuke sempre lhe causar aqueles sentimentos ruins.", sua mente cruel justificou, a deixando pasma consigo mesma._

 _\- Sakura?_

 _Virou-se rapidamente ao ser chamada. Estava tão perdida nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida._

 _Kakashi se aproximava calmamente, quase que exalando tranquilidade de sua postura despreocupada e relaxada. O livro pervertido laranja em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra mão estava no bolso de sua calça._

 _Suspirou e fechou os olhos por instantes para se acalmar. Segundos depois os abriu e o fitou - Isso não é justo, Kakashi-sensei. - emburrou-se cruzando os braços e desviando do olhar analítico do homem, sem lhe dar muita atenção._

 _\- Sasuke precisa seguir o próprio caminho para se encontrar. - disse distraidamente, voltando o olho exposto para o livro._

 _\- E matar Naruto de decepção de uma vez por todas?! Ele não vai aguentar! - se exaltou e bufou mais uma vez._

 _\- Desde quando **isso** afeta apenas ao Naruto, Sakura? - questionou, levando seu olhar ao dela no exato momento em que se arregalaram._

 _\- Ahn? - meneou nervosamente a cabeça, inconformada com a pergunta._

 _\- Tenho certeza de que ouviu e entendeu o que eu disse. - o olho exposto se estreitou, aguardando as próximas reações de uma Sakura tão confusa sobre os próprios sentimentos quanto o fato de ele empurrá-la para essa conversa._

 _"Desde quando **isso** afeta apenas ao Naruto?", ecoou no interior de sua mente._

 _\- Eu... - o tom firme deu espaço à confusão e logo sua voz desapareceu._

 _" **Desde quando?** ", se questionou no silêncio de sua confusão._

 _Estava tão desesperada para encontrar a resposta que não percebeu quando Kakashi se aproximou, guardando o Icha Icha Paradise no coldre traseiro e pousou a mão em seu ombro._

 _O olhar intensificou ao encontrar as esmeraldas - Será que finalmente libertou seu coração de Sasuke? - a voz estava diferente do timbre que estava acostumada a ouvir. Firme. Grave. **Rouca**._

 _Como se as palavras saíssem do fundo do seu coração._

 _\- O que...? - foi o máximo que sua voz trêmula ousou proferir no momento em que seu corpo sentiu um choque percorrê-lo dos dedos dos pés até a cabeça, com a mão dele escorregando pela clavícula nua, até seu pescoço._

 _O polegar acariciava cuidadosamente sua bochecha e os demais dedos se moviam minimamente entre seus fios róseos._

 _De repente, havia apenas um mínimo de espaço entre o alto e viril corpo dele e o de certa forma pequeno e delicado dela._

 _A boca escondida por trás da habitual máscara azul marinho próxima da testa dela. A respiração dele tão próxima, que sentia seu soprar abafado contra a pele._

 _\- Pense nisso. - impôs, o tom de voz tão dominante e severo que imediatamente eriçou os pequenos pelos rosados da nuca dela._

 _O toque em sua nuca intensificou, a pressionando deliciosamente num aperto quase possessivo._

 _E assim como apareceu, Kakashi desapareceu, mal lhe dando tempo para perceber que estava sozinha mais uma vez, perdida nos pensamentos."_

 **oOo**

Jogou-se contra o encosto da cadeira, profundamente frustrada com o sumiço daquele ser indecifrável. Sim, depois daquilo ele sumiu completamente há mais de duas semanas.

" _Onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa afinal?_ ".

Suspirou e fitou o teto. Os pensamentos voando longe mais uma vez.

 **oOo**

 _"- Testuda! Estou falando com você!_

 _A olhou surpresa pelo grito repentino e piscou algumas vezes antes de perceber que mais uma vez, a deixou falando sozinha._

 _\- Me desculpe, Ino... Eu..._

 _\- O que há com você afinal? - perguntou irritadiça._

 _Piscou mais algumas vezes defensivamente._

 _" **O que há comigo afinal?** ", questionou-se internamente, ciente de que seus devaneios estavam indo longe demais._

 _\- Eu..._

 _\- É o Sasuke-kun, não é? - as palavras escaparam da boca da loira, antes que a mesma pudesse perceber o quão desagradável era para sua amiga rosada tocar no assunto, já que a mesma de imediato reagiu fazendo, muito provavelmente inconscientemente, uma careta e se moveu desconfortavelmente na cadeira._

 _Mas a conclusão da loira fora precipitada. A médica-nin estava mesmo desconfortável e claramente sentia repulsa ao nome do Uchiha, só que o motivo era algo novo, algo que lhe aconteceu três dias antes daquele desastroso encontro com Ino._

 _Kakashi a deixou terrivelmente confusa sobre seus sentimentos e não se deu ao trabalho de refletir os que envolvia o Uchiha, não. Sua atenção estava voltada para o motivo de seu Sensei, tudo bem, há algum tempo **ex** -Sensei, ter dito aquelas palavras e mais, tê-la **tocado** tão intimamente, sem malícia, é claro, daquela forma. Ele já havia a tocado outras vezes. Já colocou a mão sobre o seu ombro para consolá-la durante a cerimônia de honra da Chiyo-Baasama. Já havia acariciado sua bochecha para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam quando Sasuke tentou matar Naruto mais uma vez._

 _Mas **daquela** forma, tão exclusivamente com **aquele** carinho, aquela pressão diante do toque. Ele definitivamente estava agindo diferentemente do normal. A estava acariciando com intenções próprias. Por **ele**._

 _Ao menos era isso que parecia naquele momento. A pergunta era: Por que?_

 _Ela era apenas sua aluna, quer dizer **ex** -aluna! Ele era um homem feito e não perderia seu tempo com uma garota como ela, certo?_

 _\- Sakura!_

 _A olhou surpresa mais uma vez e suspirou quando percebeu que a deixou falando sozinha pela, no mínimo, vigésima vez no dia._

 _\- Me desculpe, Ino._

 _\- Estou tendo um déjà vú por acaso?! - questionou em uma pergunta retórica, revirando os olhos - Escute, tenho algo a dizer. - a rosada fez uma careta lastimável - Sobre mim. - acrescentou firmemente, a fazendo relaxar perceptivelmente._

 _\- O que é? - Sakura questiona, com uma rara dedicação e curiosidade._

 _\- Estou apaixonada. - Ino lhe responde com pesar._

 _\- Qual a novidade? - apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo em uma das mãos, mantendo seu olhar sobre a amiga terrivelmente depressiva agora._

 _\- A pessoa por quem estou apaixonada. E é diferente dessa vez... Por mais que eu já tenha disso isso outras vezes... - resmungou a última frase, mais para si mesma - Quero dizer... Eu sinto que é diferente._

 _As sobrancelhas rosadas arquearam - Você sente? - endireitou-se e cruzou os braços pensativa - Ok. Definitivamente é diferente! Você sentir alguma coisa é quase o anúncio do Apocalipse!_

 _\- Sakura! - exclamou indignada, até parecer sofrer uma epifania e milagrosamente corar - Eu... Eu até penso nele daquela forma._

 _\- "Daquela forma"? Que **forma**?_

 _\- Ora, que **forma** você acha, Testuda? - pergunta mais uma vez retoricamente, revirando os olhos e complementa ao vê-la confusa - Você nunca imaginou Sasuke-kun fazendo **coisas** com você?_

 _\- "Coisas"? - repetiu, sem entender onde a loira queria chegar - Do que diabos está falando, Porca?!_

 _Ignorou a ingenuidade da criatura alienada a sua frente e continuou o desabafo - Eu até brinco comigo mesma imaginando que é ele..._

 _\- "Brinca"? Como assim **brinca**? - questionou completamente confusa. Ambas tinham a mesma idade e com certeza não tinham mais idade para brincar._

 _\- Você...? - Ino parou a frase na metade quando percebeu que aquelas dúvidas eram verdadeiras. Sakura era completamente alheia a uma vida sexual! Animada em desabrochar o psicológico da sua melhor amiga e em apresentá-la aos prazeres que ser ativa sexualmente pode dar, se curva sobre a mesa, aproximando um pouco mais seu rosto do da rosada, que em resposta se curva sobre a mesa e se aproxima também, como se fossem cochichar - Eu vou lhe dizer **tudo** o que precisa saber para deixar de ser tão rabugenta desse jeito! - gargalha escandalosamente, pendendo a cabeça para trás - Agora está explicado porque você é tão mal humorada o tempo todo!_

 _E foi aí que a coisa piorou para si._

 _Ino a levou para casa, alegando que o que lhe diria não poderia ser ouvido por outras pessoas, por ser muito íntimo._

 _Por mais de duas horas teve uma conversa completamente perturbadora, onde a loira lhe contava coisas envolvendo sexo. As sensações, como agir, como reagir, por quê certas coisas aconteciam com o corpo, por quê as vezes **se tocar** poderia aliviar certas tensões, **como** se tocar para aliviar essas certas tensões. Claro que tratava-se apenas de teoria. A prática ela teria que aprender sozinha ou acompanhada de alguém, que com certeza não seria ela. A amizade não era tão grande assim."_

 **oOo**

Talvez esse seja um dos momentos que Ino lhe disse naquele dia que o corpo precisa de _certos_ cuidados para aliviar as tensões.

Talvez ela realmente precise disso. Quem sabe o mal humor, frustração e todos aqueles pensamentos confusos sobre Sasuke e seu Sensei lhe deixassem em paz.

Ino havia lhe dito que é mais fácil começar pensando em alguém e inconscientemente o primeiro que veio em sua mente foi Sasuke. Ele apareceu lá, diante seus olhos parados no teto, com aquela expressão séria e completamente alheio a ela. Os lábios rígidos um contra o outro. A posição habitual. Mãos nos bolsos, olhar indiferente a tudo e todos, pensamentos indecifráveis o rodeando e o deixando há milhas de distância de quem estava ao seu lado.

Os lábios afastaram-se afim de praguejar até sua quinta geração por falhar até em pensamento, mas desistiu. Seria muito vergonho dizer algo em voz alta. Seguir o conselho de Ino com certeza foi a coisa mais idiota que já fez.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, frustrada mais uma vez.

E então aconteceu.

Kakashi se aproximando de si naquele dia, tão confiante e _sexy_ , estava rapidamente em seus pensamentos.

O coração sofreu uma leve alteração, batendo mais rápido e aumentava gradualmente, conforme de repente, a própria mão se aproximava do peito.

Os finos dedos tocaram o peito. Se arrastaram em pequenos círculos pela pele livre de sua blusa de linho amarela, que deixava exposto seus ombros e parte do peito.

Em seus pensamentos, Kakashi pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, a levando diretamente para as sensações daquele momento.

" ** _Será que finalmente libertou seu coração de Sasuke?_** "

Ouviu em seu timbre único e novo para si.

Mais um suspiro.

A mão se espalmou pelo peito e correu até o ombro, acariciando a pele pelo caminho. O apertou e de repente estava na curva entre a nuca e o ombro, onde _ele_ tocou.

Gemeu ao entrar num estado onde a memória e seus toques recriavam as sensações que _ele_ lhe deu aquele dia.

A cabeça pendeu para o outro lado, permitindo que sua mão massageasse um pouco mais aquela região, imaginando que era _ele_ fazendo isso, estendendo aquele momento delicioso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

A respiração ficou irregular. Mais forte. Mais pesada.

Finalmente estava conseguindo. Os olhos fechados e os sentidos entorpecidos a faziam sentir como se fosse _ele a acariciando_.

A mão desceu pelo peito lentamente, os dedos pressionando a carne por cima da blusa.

" _Kami! Estou fazendo isso pensando no meu Sensei!_ ".

" _ **Ex** -Sensei!_", corrigiu-se naquele momento insano.

Afastou as pernas cobertas pela calca capri clara e as solas dos pés nus apoiaram-se contra as duas pernas dianteiras da cadeira, ainda plantados parcialmente no chão.

A mão chegou até a barriga e deslizou de um lado para o outro na pele nua entre o término da blusa e início do cós da calça.

" _Kakashi-sensei faria isso? Como **me tocaria**?_ "

O polegar, indicador e médio trabalharam em conjunto para livrar o botão da sua casa e para abrir o pequeno zíper.

A mão se espalmou um pouco acima do ventre e invadiu a calcinha rendada branca.

Um ofego sôfrego escapou dos lábios levemente entreabertos, antes dos dentes prenderem no lábio inferior mais gemidos.

 **Ele a estava tocando** e não iria estragar tudo lhe dando o balde de água fria com a razão lhe jogando na cara de que era só em seus pensamentos pervertidos.

A outra mão a tocou levemente na região do tórax e seus dedos correram rente a gola da blusa. Deslizaram até o ombro, levando a blusa a cair pelo ombro, que num movimento gracioso, ergueu e se moveu levemente para frente no processo.

Parte da blusa estava frouxa e caída do lado esquerdo, expondo o mediano seio com a aréola rosada.

A mão estava indo de encontro a ele, a apertando com vontade, transbordando parte de sua carne entre os dedos.

\- _Kami..._ \- foi a única coisa que a boca proferiu num murmúrio extasiado pelas sensações que aquele aperto lhe trazia, com a imagem de _Kakashi lhe fazendo aquilo._

A outra mão se movia vigorosamente dentro de sua calcinha e se impressionou com a umidade presente nos dedos, lubrificando sua entrada e saída, conforme se afundava no prazer.

\- ... _Sakura_?

Os olhos abriram assustados e arregalados quando ouviu seu nome na voz dele tão vívido que a despertou de qualquer fantasia. Em segundos estava sentada ereta, a mão que a tocava intimamente entre as pernas estavam se limpando rapidamente na calça e a outra erguendo rapidamente a blusa, a recolocando sobre o ombro nu. A cabeça virada na direção da janela e os olhos procurando por _alguém_ afora.

" _Será que... Não, Kakashi-Sensei não pode ter vindo._ ", repetia para si mesma, numa mistura contraditória de esperança e desespero.

Desconfiadamente, os olhos procuravam _alguém_ a espreita.

Fechou os olhos. Se Kakashi estivesse próximo como desconfiava estar, sentiria seu chakra e mesmo que não fosse ele, sentiria qualquer um que estivesse próximo.

\- Yo. - em segundos _ele_ estava sobre um pequeno galho a frente de sua janela, agachado, sem os joelhos tocarem o galho. Seu velho livro em uma das mãos.

\- Kakashi-sensei! - exclamou surpresa. Segundos silenciosos se arrastaram entre eles e isso a deu tempo de perceber que se ela não estava errada e ele estava ali, havia uma grande chance, graças a sua burrice de deixar a janela aberta, de tê-la visto _fazendo_...

" _Kami!_ ", exclamou internamente, incapaz de continuar o raciocínio.

Sentiu as bochechas queimarem violentamente, quando percebeu que precisava se distrair e mais, provar para si mesma que aquilo foi apenas uma coincidência infeliz.

\- O... O que veio fazer, Sensei? - questionou meio incerta. Tentou manter uma postura relaxada e a expressão coerente, mas foi impossível. Encolheu-se com o medo de ele tê-la visto _naquela_ cena comprometedora, apesar de não conseguir desviar do _seu_ olhar indecifrável.

De repente, se viu irritada por lembrar que ele sumiu por mais de duas semanas depois de deixá-la cruelmente confusa com os sentimentos que rondavam o Uchiha e pior, que _o rondavam_.

Claro que a estranheza não sumiu, muito pelo contrário, estava mais forte do que nunca. O que fazia ali?

\- Vim te ver. - a voz _dele_ saiu um pouco mais carregada de convicção do que imaginara que tinha. O tom lubrificado com uma luxúria repentina. As palavras coincidentemente presas ao duplo sentido escandalosamente significante para ambos.

As bochechas queimaram ainda mais e um pequeno ofego escapou dos lábios, enquanto as pequenas mãos se fechavam fortemente no parapeito da janela.

 ** _Ele viu_**.

Agora ela tinha certeza.

 **oOo**

 **N/A: ** Gostaram de ver a versão da Sakura do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior?

É a primeira vez também que faço algo assim numa fanfic só! E pretendo continuar com isso conforme ver necessidade!

Né? Essa fanfic não é uma long-fic... Pretendo deixá-la no máximo com 12 capítulos! Mas isso se vocês gostarem, é claro!

Continuo ou não continuo? Conto com vocês!

Até a próxima!*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo criado aqui, bem como o enredo são de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Olha só quem trouxe um novo capítulo!

Né? Deixem-me dizer uma coisa sobre essa fanfic! Postarei sempre um capítulo trazendo a versão do Kakashi e outro no da Sakura, sempre nessa ordem! Assim vocês conseguem acompanhar o que se passa com ambos os personagens! Só há uma coisa, não vou postá-los em dupla =/

Senão demorarei muito para postar kkkkk

Outra coisa! Quero muito agradecer aos reviews que vocês deixaram! Estou tão feliz!

Ainda não sei direito como mexer nesse site, mas eu tentei responder vocês e se não me engano, só consegui responder uma pessoa. Alguém sabe me dizer por que? Agradeceria! Não consegui entender ainda rsrs

Enfim, é isso!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 3 - Recíproco?**

Conhecia todos os perfis femininos e obviamente seus extremos. Desde as tímidas, até as ousadas e _Sakura_ era simplesmente a mistura de todas unicamente em si. Como era possível?

Provavelmente esse era mais um dos inúmeros motivos pelo qual as coisas mudaram entre eles, pelo menos para ele.

Em mais ou menos um minuto e meio após ter dito que veio para vê-la, _ela_ ficou em silêncio e sua expressão facial se modificou em quatro expressões.

Primeiro ficou surpresa, depois ficou com uma agradável vergonha, que transformou-se em desconfiança e logo em raiva.

\- Me ver? Depois de duas semanas, Sensei? - questionou ironicamente, fazendo aquele biquinho maravilhoso. As sobrancelhas rosadas em linha reta, mostrando sua insatisfação e as esmeraldas tentadas a revirarem como se o que ele disse tivesse sido uma péssima desculpa esfarrapada.

Abaixou levemente o livro laranja, apenas para expor seu rosto completo e uma das sobrancelhas prateadas arquearam por vê-la irritada por seu sumiço. Estaria ela sentindo sua falta?

\- Estava em missão. - deu de ombros.

Uma das sobrancelhas rosadas também arqueou, o desafiando a melhorar a desculpa, mas como permaneceu em silêncio, ela assumiu a conversa - Tsunade-sama não sabia onde estava, _Sensei_ e ficou louca atrás de você depois disso. - emburrou-se mais uma vez, cruzando os braços a frente do peito, ficando ainda mais irritadiça.

Ela o divertia quando agia assim. Tão jovem e ainda sim _perspicaz_. Tão infantil e ainda sim _madura_. Como ela conseguia fazer isso? Ser uma menina e uma _mulher_ ao mesmo tempo?

E não era só isso que o divertia. Suas palavras soaram curiosamente ressentidas.

\- Perguntou a ela por mim? - o olho exposto estreitou-se levemente. Estava sorrindo por baixo da máscara.

Os olhos arregalaram e as esmeraldas fugiram dele, olhando para todo lugar, menos para ele - Cla-Claro que não! - o aperto nos braços cruzados intensificou - Por que diabos eu perguntaria de _você_? - resmungou com o rosto virado para o lado, o olhar em um ponto qualquer, enquanto as bochechas ruborizaram maravilhosamente.

Sorriu ainda mais a vendo reagir daquela forma. Ela perguntou sobre ele. _Perguntou_.

O peito aqueceu rapidamente e o coração deu sinal de vida. Era a primeira vez que alguém se importava consigo a ponto de questionar sobre si por sua ausência.

A felicidade o inundou e se viu aliviado pelo fato de a máscara esconder o sorriso bobo que tomou seus lábios sem seu consentimento.

\- Não me convidará para entrar? - questionou, com a diversão camuflada em seu timbre habitual.

As esmeraldas voltaram para si e os _lábios_ moldaram um sorriso tímido. As bochechas já há muito rubras.

Lá estava o sorriso que sempre o cativou.

\- Entre, _Kakashi-Sensei_. - a voz voltou a ser doce e suave, o sorriso expandiu e os braços desenroscaram-se, caindo ao lado do corpo.

Ela lhe deu espaço para que entrasse pela janela mesmo e como sempre fazia, lhe perguntou se queria chá. Sem aguardar a resposta, rumou a cozinha americana que dividia espaço com sua pequena sala e começou o preparo.

A ouviu cantarolar baixinho distraidamente, enquanto andava para lá e para cá acumulando coisas sobre uma bandeja. Minutos depois seguia para a sala, deixando uma bandeja de porcelana sobre a mesa, com sequilhos artesanais e chá.

Os serviu sem dizer nada, apenas o olhando sentado na poltrona de canto uma vez ou outra.

Ao entregar sua xícara, os dedos tocaram um no outro, lhes dando um pequeno _choque_ pelo contato.

Os olhares se encontraram e segundos preciosos se passaram no calor daquela intimidade.

As _bochechas_ tinham aquele leve rubor e os _lábios_ entreabriram levemente. As esmeraldas trocaram o foco para seus lábios e fez o mesmo, observando os lábios dela. Se viu tentado a _experimentá-la_. Seriam tão macios quanto parecem? Qual seria o seu _sabor_?

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, mantendo o contato visual por segundos.

Ela foi a primeira a ceder ao olhar. A viu se remexer desconfortavelmente e voltar ao assento escolhido do outro lado do sofá dois lugares. Levou a própria xícara a _boca_ e fechou os _olhos_ antes de bebericá-la.

Tanta delicadeza em apenas um gesto, que tornara uma das cenas mais interessantes de se ver.

O modo como soprava o chá, a leve fumaça subindo, nublando o contorno dos lábios que faziam um pequeno biquinho. Os grandes e lindos olhos fechados, se escondendo mais uma vez de seu olhar analítico. Estava perdendo o controle de si. Sentia.

A boca ficou seca e se viu engolindo em falso. Os olhos obcecados na boca _dela_.

Como um predador, já se imaginava atacando sua presa.

\- Pensou no que eu disse, Sakura? - as palavras saíram firmes da boca, antes mesmo de avaliar todos os prós e contras, como sempre fazia ao lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e os arregalou por instantes, até corar ainda mais e desviar de seu olhar incisivo.

\- A-Ao que se refere, Kakashi-Sensei? - pousou a xícara sobre o pires, ainda em cima da bandeja e nervosamente, colocou uma mecha que estava a frente de um dos olhos, atrás da orelha.

Cada movimento que fazia, até mesmo o mínimo era acompanhado por seus olhos atentos. Era como se só _ela_ existisse, _só ela_ lhe interessasse.

\- Sabe muito bem ao que me refiro. - respondeu calmamente, contrariando todo o seu nervosismo interno. Não era um adolescente para se sentir assim, tinha total ciência e era isso que o fazia se controlar, além do fato de que nada ali era algo normal para si.

 _Sakura_ não era como as mulheres com quem saía. _Ela não agia_ como elas agiam. _Não gostava_ do que elas gostavam. _Não pensava_ como elas pensavam. _Não aceitava_ o que elas aceitavam.

E ele não queria ser o mesmo homem que era com elas, porque _com Sakura tinha que ser diferente_.

Seria algo único, exclusivo. Assim como Sakura lhe fazia se sentir especial, mesmo que ainda não seja de forma consciente, a retribuirá _igualmente_. Lhe dará tudo de si que ainda não deu a _nenhuma outra mulher_. Fará por ela, tudo que _jamais fez por outra_. Porque _ela era digna_ disso e de muito mais.

A ouviu suspirar e subiu seu olhar, que em algum momento durante seu devaneio caiu ao chão.

\- Eu... - murmurou sofregamente - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Kakashi-Sensei. - levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, encarando o chão. O tom de voz tão baixo que mal dava para ouvir. Parecia temer as próprias palavras - O Sasuke- _kun_...

Sem seu consentimento, seu corpo o levou para perto dela. Quando percebeu, estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, uma das mãos no rosto _dela_ , acariciando carinhosamente a bochecha.

Ansiava _tocá-la_. Céus, como ansiava.

Desde que a tocou _aquela vez_ , seus dedos coçavam para repetir o ato.

 _A pele_ tão macia quanto se lembrava, tão quente e sensível.

Elevou o olhar encontrando o _dela_. Estava assustada com a aproximação, como sempre se assustou, mas não recuou, muito menos repeliu o contato.

 _Os olhos_ fecharam, apreciando o carinho e os _lábios_ entreabriram. Estava entregue ao contato e isso o deixava satisfeito.

Achou que _ela_ o afastaria e se levantaria rapidamente, lhe perguntando o que estava fazendo.

\- Eu só preciso saber se seu coração ainda pertence ao Sasuke, _Sakura_. - sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto mascarado do dela.

Era embriagante o cheiro natural que exalava. Era doce, mas não em excesso. Era único numa mistura do cheiro da _pele_ com um leve toque de algum hidratante.

 _Os olhos_ abriram-se rapidamente e logo encontrou os seus. Arregalados como sempre que ele lhe dirigia palavras naquele teor.

\- Por-Por que? - gaguejou em voz baixa, o fazendo rir por segundos.

Aproximou ainda mais o rosto do _dela_ e roçou a ponta do nariz coberto na pele nua dela, na lateral do rosto. Nunca amaldiçoou tanto sua máscara como naquele momento. Queria _senti-la_ , como queria. A única coisa que podia sentir era o _calor_ de sua pele. Aquecia a ponta de seu nariz mascarado.

\- Não imagina o por quê? - sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

A sentiu estremecer e soltar um curto ofego e inevitavelmente sorriu.

Era a confirmação de que mexia com ela, como ela mexia com ele. Seria _recíproco_ , então? Estava alcançando _seu coração_ , como pareceu alcançar seu _corpo_?

\- _Kakashi-Sensei_... - ela sussurrou lhe arrancando um suspiro. A _voz doce_ invadiu seus ouvidos, inundou sua mente e corpo e atingiu diretamente seu _coração_.

Como podia apenas com a voz o descontrolar daquela forma?

Afastou o rosto do dela, o roçando enquanto recuava minimamente.

Frente a frente, _os olhos se encontraram_ mais uma vez. O par de esmeraldas conectados ao seu ônix solitário. E mais uma vez, amaldiçoou sua máscara. Gostaria de ter sua tez angelical ao mesmo tempo que perversa para sempre gravada em sua mente com os ângulos de ambos os olhos.

A mão se enfiou entre os fios róseos e de repente, a trouxe para si.

Era errado. Proibido. Incoerente. Indecente. _Imoral_.

Mas _a queria_. A razão nunca fora tão inconveniente no seu ponto de vista.

Ele era quatorze anos mais velho. A viu crescer. Acompanhou toda a transição da transformação de um botão para uma bela flor, inclusive seu _amadurecimento_ , seu _crescimento_.

Fora seu _Sensei_ , seu amigo, seu companheiro. Ganhou sua confiança.

Não podia traí-la assim. Tirar sua inocência, confundir seu coração, levá-la para o pesadelo que era sair dos _padrões sociais_.

Então por que seu rosto se aproximava do dela, a boca mirando a dela, as respirações se fundindo a uma?

A viu fechar os olhos e logo fez o mesmo.

Pousou os lábios cobertos pelo fino pano da máscara sobre os _lábios dela_.

Mesmo com o _inconveniente_ no caminho, os sentia perfeitamente. Eram macios, tão quentes quanto seu rosto. Acolheram seus lábios perfeitamente.

Abriu levemente os próprios lábios, capturando o lábio inferior dela com os dentes. A língua tocou o tecido e roçou o lábio dela da direita para a esquerda, umedecendo o tecido e logo o _lábio delicioso_.

A respiração quente de ambos se misturando entre as frestas dos fios da máscara.

Sentia a respiração irregular dela contra a própria no mesmo descontrole.

A _pequena mão_ timidamente foi de encontro ao seu pescoço e logo se arrastaram para a nuca, grudando em seus fios.

Num único movimento, a puxou para seu colo com a outra mão, ainda mantendo o controle sobre a aproximação dos rostos. _Não separaria dela_ por nada nesse momento.

\- Kakashi-Sensei! - exclamou assustada com o movimento brusco e corou violentamente ao perceber que estava em seu colo.

Maravilhosamente tímida, mas _corajosamente ousada_ para ainda se manter ali.

Levou a _outra mão_ em seu peito e agarrou-se ao seu colete.

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez e em meio a confusão de sentimentos, aproximou mais uma vez os lábios dos _dela_.

Viu as pálpebras cederem e fecharem mais uma vez com a aproximação dos rostos e fez o mesmo, se entregando completamente as novas sensações que _só ela_ lhe causava. O delicioso frio na barriga, a insegurança de saber se seu ato será aprovado e mais do que isso, apreciado, o prazer de explorar o novo, deixando que as emoções o guie. Há muito não se envolvia por inteiro e não nutria sentimentos por ninguém. Qual foi a última vez?

 _Rin_ tinha sido a única a lhe causar aquele turbilhão de emoções e sensações.

Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e pôde _senti-la_ abrir levemente os lábios.

Repetiu o ato anterior. Roçou a língua no lábio inferior dela e se surpreendeu quando a ponta de sua língua encontrou a ponta da _dela_ através do tecido da máscara.

O encontro umedeceu o tecido deliciosamente. Vestígios das salivas se misturando com suas respirações ofegantes.

O _calor_ tomou o corpo e logo estava a trazendo mais para si, _a apertando_ sob sua mão. A espalmou sobre a coxa firme dela e a outra mão trouxe o rosto dela para mais próximo, quando simultaneamente mordeu o lábio inferior macio.

O raciocínio estava perdido na proximidade e no calor do momento.

O corpo exigindo _mais contato_.

A ansiedade o dominando a ponto de lhe pressionar a tirar a máscara do caminho daquele beijo, lhes dando a tão necessária _intimidade_.

O bater da porta o tirou daquele entorpecimento que o momento lhe causou e logo seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Pelo reconhecimento de chakra, identificou _a pessoa_ e parece que ela também.

Sakura o olhou assustada, provavelmente com medo de ser pega no colo de seu antigo Sensei _pela pessoa_.

Talvez um pouco desapontado, mas claramente a contragosto afastou-se. Em segundos a deixou sobre o sofá e sentou-se na poltrona, do outro lado da mesa de centro e infelizmente, longe dela.

Pegou a xícara sobre a bandeja e a segurou próximo a boca, como se fosse beber o chá, agora frio, a vendo se levantar, ajeitar a roupa e os cabelos.

A passos delicados, como se flutuasse, se dirigiu a porta. Nervosamente suspirou e antes de abrir a porta, forçou um sorriso nos lábios agora _avermelhados_ e levemente _inchados_ por _seus beijos_.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Aí caramba! Rolou um beijo!

Poxa vida, é muito complicado descrever um beijo com a porcaria da máscara no caminho! Mas sei lá, não achei o momento certo de rolar O PRIMEIRO beijo deles agora! Como devem ter percebido, meio que os dois ainda não se acertaram sobre essa relação meio complicada que nasceu ingenuamente! kkkk

Né? Alguém aí se arrisca a chutar quem é a pessoa que apareceu, que deixou Sakura assustada e Kakashi meio desapontado com a reação dela? '-'

Estão gostando do que se passa com os sentimentos do Kakashi ou esperavam por mais? Ai Kami! Que insegurança de abordar o interior de um personagem como ele! kkkkkk

Chega de encher vocês com minhas perguntas!

Conto com reviews, então não me deixem falando sozinha, por favor! kkkk

Próximo capítulo: Rola a versão da Sakura desse acontecimento e quem sabe um extra! =P

Até a próxima!*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo criado aqui, bem como o enredo são de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Eis mais um capítulo para a nossa alegria!

Demorei um pouquinho porque estava procurando uma boa pessoa que pudesse postar por mim, já que estou com probleminhas para acessar um notebook para isso! Então vou aproveitar para agradecer essa pessoa, de tão bom coração assumiu essa responsabilidade! Obrigada Nath-chan! Tenho certeza de que minhas leitoras agradecem também! kkkkkkk

Ahhh, quero agradecer também aos reviews que recebi! Amei todos! Ainda não sei como respondê-los e se tiver alguém aí que saiba, me explique por favor! kkkkk

Sobre esse capítulo, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: A coisa vai ficar tensa! Então se preparem!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 4 - Maré de dúvidas**

Nunca sentiu tantas emoções simultaneamente como naquele momento e " _Vim te ver"_ nunca fora tão cheio de significados ao mesmo tempo que vazio.

Um misto de lembranças insistiam em embaralhar sua cabeça.

" _Veio me ver?_ ", repetia-se perturbadamente.

Como ousava dizer algo tão _infame_?! Era simplesmente absurdo e no mínimo _surpreendente_ alegar algo assim depois de sumir por mais de duas semanas, tempo suficiente para enlouquecê-la e levá-la a um estado psicológico degradável a ponto de cogitar seguir os conselhos malucos e pervertidos de Ino.

Kami! Por que diabos fez _aquilo_?

Rapidamente sentiu as bochechas queimarem ardentemente. Não, não, não! Não podia lembrar disso logo agora.

"Maldição! Kakashi-Sensei _não viu_!", alegou para si mesma bravamente, até se convencer do fato e sentir o alívio do aquecimento repentino nas bochechas, que em algum momento dominou o rosto inteiro.

Mas se não _a viu_ , por que demorou tanto a aparecer? E como ela sabia que era _ele_ , mesmo sem ter encontrado vestígios _dele_? Poderia em meio _aquele momento insano_ ter desequilibrado completamente seu controle de chakra e tê-lo aguçado inconscientemente, sentindo o chakra dele antes mesmo de conscientemente tê-lo procurado após não encontrar uma explicação plausível para ouvir seu nome ser chamado? Sua mente estava tão carente e necessitada de _sua presença_ , que poderia ter usado a descoberta pelo chakra dele próximo para confundi-la ainda mais e levá-la a alcançar o tão almejado prazer intenso e aliviador?

 _Desconfiava que sua sanidade era questionável naquele momento_.

Estava conversando consigo mesma? Desde quando analisava tanto daquele jeito a situação em que se encontrava?

E era tudo _culpa dele_.

Levantou o olhar para encará-lo. Estava a observando. O ônix solitário a observava _dedicadamente_.

A _raiva_ ocupou sua mente e expulsou qualquer outro sentimento, porque estava mentindo, como estava. _Ele_ era petulante o suficiente para usar descaradamente uma daquelas justificativas sem pé e nem cabeça como um " _Vim te ver_.", mas que merda de justificativa é essa?!

\- Me ver? Depois de duas semanas, _Sensei_? - questionou ironicamente, mesmo depois de tentar controlar o gênio forte.

Sinceramente tinha vontade de lhe socar com o máximo de chakra que pudesse acumular no punho.

Ele abaixou levemente o livro laranja, apenas para expor o rosto completo e uma das sobrancelhas prateadas arquearam - Estava em missão. - deu de ombros.

Uma das sobrancelhas rosadas também arqueou, o desafiando a melhorar a desculpa, mas como permaneceu em silêncio, assumiu a conversa - Tsunade-sama não sabia onde estava, _Sensei_ e ficou louca atrás de você depois disso. - emburrou-se mais uma vez, cruzando os braços a frente do peito. Ficava cada vez mais irritada.

Agora entendia o motivo de Sasuke chamá-la de irritante. De fato era irritante. A forma como pensava era irritante, como agia, como falava, como respirava! Tudo era tão irritante que era ainda mais irritante perceber que toda a irritação era _culpa dele_! Tudo porque sumiu e não teve uma desculpa decente para acalmá-la! Mas _que se dane_ Sasuke e que se dane _o fato de ele ter razão e ela ser mesmo irritante_. Lidaria com qualquer coisa que envolvia o Uchiha depois, agora se concentraria em fuzilar o homem irritante e cara de pau a sua frente, porque se ela percebeu o que percebeu, mais uma vez _a culpa era dele!_

\- Perguntou a ela por mim? - o olho exposto estreitou-se levemente. Parecia sorrir por baixo daquela maldita máscara.

Os olhos arregalaram e as esmeraldas fugiram dele, olhando para todo lugar, menos para ele, quando percebeu a besteira que expôs desnecessariamente - Cla-Claro que não! - balbuciou nervosamente, sem perceber que o aperto nos braços cruzados intensificou - Por que diabos eu perguntaria de você? - resmungou com o rosto virado para o lado, o olhar em um ponto qualquer, enquanto sentia as bochechas queimarem mais uma vez.

\- Não me convidará para entrar? - a questionou, com a diversão camuflada em seu timbre habitual.

O olhou de canto e de repente a educação lhe esbofeteou. Estava tão irritada que não se tocou de que o deixou plantado do lado de fora de sua casa.

Sorriu minimamente, tentando controlar a vergonha pela gafe.

Os olhares se encontraram e inexplicavelmente sentiu o coração acelerar, o pulmão colapsar, as bochechas queimarem ainda mais e o frio na barriga aparecer.

Não poderia negar para si mesma que saber que além de procurá-la, quer entrar em sua casa, deixando claro que passará um tempo, mesmo que mínimo, com ela a deixava extremamente feliz e ansiosa.

Os lábios ostentaram um sorriso sincero e toda aquela irritação foi embora de repente.

\- Entre, Kakashi-Sensei. - os braços desenroscaram-se, caindo ao lado do corpo.

Lhe deu espaço para que entrasse pela janela mesmo e como sempre fazia, lhe perguntou se queria chá. Sem aguardar a resposta, rumou a cozinha americana que dividia espaço com sua pequena sala e começou o preparo.

A felicidade invadira seu coração e se pegou cantarolando uma música qualquer, enquanto preparava um delicioso café da tarde para dividir com seu Sensei ou melhor, _Ex_ -Sensei.

Minutos depois seguia para a sala, deixando uma bandeja de porcelana sobre a mesa, com sequilhos artesanais e chá de jasmine com laranja, que descobria certa vez dele mesmo que era seu favorito.

Os serviu no confortável silêncio que pairou entre eles, apenas o olhando de canto uma vez ou outra sentado na poltrona.

Ao entregar a xícara dele, os dedos tocaram um no outro, lhes dando um pequeno choque pelo contato.

Os olhares se encontraram e segundos preciosos se passaram no calor daquela intimidade.

As bochechas começaram a arder novamente e os lábios entreabriram levemente, depois de perceber que focava o olhar nos lábios escondidos atrás daquela máscara. De repente se viu tentada a abaixá-la para conhecer de _todas as formas_ a boca que tanto imaginara.

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, mantendo o contato visual por segundos.

Cedeu ao seu olhar, quando não conseguiu mais sustentá-lo. Se sentiu envergonhada ao perceber que tipos de pensamentos rondavam seu antigo Sensei.

Se remexeu desconfortavelmente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos e voltou ao assento do outro lado, no sofá dois lugares. Levou a própria xícara a boca e fechou os olhos antes de bebericá-la.

Nunca entendeu muito bem como agia e se sentia em sua presença. Sempre fora uma garota agitada, ansiosa, falante, impaciente, mas com ele estranhamente se sentia diferente. Era facilmente influenciada por sua calma e tranquilidade, envolvida por sua maturidade e de alguma forma incentivada por sua paciência a ser paciente. Sentia principalmente que deveria despertar em si a mulher que geralmente estava adormecida, porque Kakashi _não era qualquer um_ e queria que ele visse que _ela também não era qualquer mulher_.

\- Pensou no que eu disse, Sakura? - ouviu naquele timbre que era novo para si. Sério, enfático e _profundo_.

Abriu os olhos rapidamente e os arregalou por instantes quando lembranças invadiram sua mente.

" _O olhar intensificou ao encontrar as esmeraldas - Será que finalmente libertou seu coração de Sasuke? - a voz estava diferente do timbre que estava acostumada a ouvir. Firme. Grave._ _ **Rouca**_ _._

 _Como se as palavras saíssem do fundo do seu coração._ "

Kami! As bochechas arderam novamente e logo desviou de seu olhar incisivo.

\- A-Ao que se refere, Kakashi-Sensei? - pousou a xícara sobre o pires, ainda em cima da bandeja e tentou agir com o máximo de naturalidade possível, ignorando completamente o coração indisciplinado que batia rapidamente. Colocou uma mecha que estava a frente de um dos olhos atrás da orelha e permitiu que os olhos acompanhassem o movimento do chá que acabara de beber um pouco.

\- Sabe muito bem ao que me refiro. - respondeu calmamente, a fazendo se perder no turbilhão de emoções que a dominavam rapidamente.

Não entendia o que ele queria ao fazer aquela pergunta e cada vez que tentava descobrir o motivo, ficava cada vez mais confusa.

 _Por que_ ele perguntou isso?

 _Por que_ era importante?

 _Por que_ a confundia tanto?

 _Por que_ não podia simplesmente afirmar que seu coração ainda pertencia a Uchiha Sasuke?

 _Por que_?

Suspirou e subiu seu olhar, que em algum momento durante seu devaneio caiu ao chão.

\- Eu... - murmurou, escolhendo as palavras certas. Não sabia bem qual era o problema consigo, mas seria sincera, como sempre fora - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Kakashi-Sensei. - levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, encarando o chão. O tom de voz saiu mais baixo do que gostaria, mas impôs a si mesma que prosseguisse - O Sasuke- _kun_...

Fora tão rápido que sequer se deu conta de que ele tinha se deslocado. Num piscar de olhos ele estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, uma das mãos no seu rosto, acariciando carinhosamente a bochecha.

Os olhares se encontraram e mesmo que ele estivesse completamente calmo, estava assustada com a aproximação.

Era seu Sensei. _Ex_ -Sensei, mas mesmo assim não era correto essa aproximação. Poderia prejudicá-lo caso alguém interpretasse errado ou até indo mais a fundo, poderia se machucar e muito.

Se apenas com palavras ele a deixou confusa, com esse contato, _carinho_ , a levaria a loucura.

 _"Mexa-se_."

 _"Fuja_."

 _Ordenava_ , mas seu corpo se recusava a obedecê-la, porque estava completamente a _mercê dele_.

Os olhos fecharam. Queriam aproveitar o máximo daquele carinho único. Os lábios rebeldemente entreabriram. Estava entregue ao contato e mais do que isso, _perigosamente queria mais_.

E a coisa mais incrível que percebera, era que não havia espaço para nada que envolvesse Sasuke na presença de _Kakashi_. Era realmente algo inédito para si. Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Desejou por tanto tempo esquecer o Uchiha causador de uma dor crônica em seu coração, de dias sofredores, noites de insônia, anos de um amor doloroso não correspondido e pior, um amor corrosivo, que quase a levou à recorrer a atos auto-destrutivos e quando finalmente aconteceu, não percebeu? E ainda mais complexo do que não perceber, não sentiu que tudo aquilo havia sido substituído por novos sentimentos, desta vez nada dolorosos, apesar de confusos, envolvendo outro homem?

Mal podia acompanhar o raciocínio. Parecia um ciclo sem fim de peças de dominó, uma sobre a outra.

\- Eu só preciso saber se seu coração ainda pertence ao Sasuke, Sakura. - sussurrou, a trazendo para o "agora", aproximando o rosto mascarado do dela.

Os olhos abriram-se rapidamente e logo encontrou o dele.

As coisas já tinham ido longe demais e sua boca simplesmente ignorou as advertências de seu cérebro e proferiu o que não deveria, pois com certeza a deixaria mais confusa.

\- Por-Por que? - gaguejou em voz baixa, o fazendo soltar um riso curto.

Ele aproximou ainda mais o rosto do dela e roçou a ponta do nariz coberto na pele nua dela, na lateral do rosto.

\- Não imagina o por quê? - sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido.

Estremeceu com o tom baixo, rouco, _sedutor_. Inevitavelmente soltou um curto ofego.

Era muito para ela. Não conseguiria se parar. Não conseguiria se blindar e se afastar mais. Ele tinha total _controle sobre si_.

\- Kakashi-Sensei... - sussurrou, lhe arrancando um suspiro.

Afastou o rosto do dela, o roçando enquanto recuava minimamente.

Frente a frente, os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Seu par de esmeraldas conectados ao ônix solitário.

 _Estava perdida_.

Mal conseguia controlar a respiração, muito menos o coração que estava a mil. Borboletas reviravam o estômago, aquele frio na barriga voltava.

 _Com certeza estava perdida_.

A mão dele se enfiou entre os fios róseos e de repente, a trouxe para si.

Era errado. Proibido. Incoerente. Indecente. _Imoral_.

Mas não era capaz de pará-lo e como já havia percebido, muito menos de se parar.

Ele era mais velho. Tinha qualquer mulher aos seus pés. Não era bom para seu coração se entregar a este momento, pois se machucaria. _Se apaixonaria_.

E na melhor das hipóteses, mesmo que fosse recíproco, não havia futuro para aquela relação. Como seria a aceitação da sociedade? Kakashi poderia ser julgado injustamente. Acabaria com sua carreira e seu futuro, tudo porque não conseguia afastá-lo de si.

Ele tem mais a perder que ela.

Não podia traí-lo assim.

Ele sempre cuidou de si. Sempre a protegeu. Sempre esteve lá quando ela precisou. Sempre a apoiou e deveria fazer o mesmo por ele e não arruinar sua vida.

Então por que não podia se afastar do rosto dele que se aproximava do seu, a boca mirando na sua, as respirações se fundindo a uma?

Fechou os olhos, incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Sentiu os lábios dele cobertos pelo fino tecido da máscara sobre os seus.

Mesmo com o _inconveniente_ no caminho, os sentia perfeitamente. Eram macios, do tamanho exato para se encaixarem perfeitamente nos seus.

Sentiu-o abrir levemente os lábios e logo capturar o seu inferior com os dentes.

Sentiu a língua dele roçar seu lábio através do tecido da direita para a esquerda, o umedecendo deliciosamente. As respirações quentes de ambos se misturando entre as frestas dos fios da máscara.

Sentia a respiração irregular dele contra a própria no mesmo descontrole.

Hesitante, levou a pequena mão de encontro ao pescoço dele e logo se arrastaram para a nuca, grudando nos fios prateados.

Num único movimento, ele a puxou para seu colo com a outra mão, ainda mantendo o controle sobre a aproximação dos rostos. Fora tão rápido, que levou alguns segundos para perceber o que tinha acontecido.

\- Kakashi-Sensei! - exclamou assustada com o movimento brusco e mais uma vez, sentiu como se as bochechas fossem queimar ao se dar conta de que estava no colo de seu _Ex_ -Sensei.

De repente a insegurança bateu em sua porta. Sentiu uma vontade insana de sair correndo, mas se forçou a ficar. Não era uma garotinha assustada para fugir dele dessa forma. Encararia o que ele teria para lhe oferecer, ao menos agora. Até porque aquele beijo foi tão delicioso, que precisava de mais.

Levou a outra mão em seu peito e agarrou-se fortemente ao seu colete, lutando contra o instinto de fugir.

Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez e em meio a confusão de sentimentos, o viu aproximar mais uma vez os lábios dos dela.

As pálpebras cederam e fecharam mais uma vez com a aproximação dos rostos, se entregando completamente as novas sensações que _só ele_ lhe causava.

Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e dessa vez, abriu levemente os lábios para recebê-lo.

Sentiu o roçar a língua no lábio inferior e uma mistura de coragem e curiosidade pelo que estava por vir a fez mover sua língua e levá-la de encontro com a dele.

As pontas das línguas se encontraram em meio ao tecido da máscara. O encontro umedeceu o tecido deliciosamente. Vestígios das salivas se misturando com suas respirações ofegantes, criando um sabor único.

O calor tomou o corpo pequeno quando ele a apertou mais contra si. A mão grande e firme dele se espalmou sobre a coxa lhe causando arrepios por todo o corpo. A outra mão trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto, quando simultaneamente mordeu seu lábio inferior.

O raciocínio estava perdido na proximidade e no calor do momento.

O corpo exigindo _mais contato_.

A ansiedade a dominando a ponto de cogitar pedir para tirar a máscara do caminho daquele beijo, lhes dando a tão necessária _intimidade_.

Já havia beijado antes. Chegou até a namorar por alguns meses Hyuuga Neji, mas nenhum beijo que recebeu se comparava àquele. _Era diferente_. Misterioso. Único. Precisava de mais. _Precisava de mais_.

O bater da porta a tirou daquele entorpecimento que o momento lhe causou e logo seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Pelo reconhecimento de chakra, identificou a pessoa e entrou em pânico quando se deu conta mais uma vez de que poderia prejudicar ele.

O olhou assustada, sem realmente saber o que fazer. Atenderia quem estivesse do outro lado da porta, levantando desconfianças por estar em sua casa sozinha com seu _Ex_ -Sensei? Ou ignorava as batidas e mantinham-se imóveis até a pessoa desistir?

Analisou melhor a segunda opção e compreendeu que seria pior do que seguir a primeira opção. Assim como sentiu quem estava na porta, a pessoa poderia senti-los ali dentro. Não atender apenas aumentaria desconfianças que prejudicariam o homem que a deixava mais confusa do que já imaginou ficar.

Subiu se olhar para encontrar o dele e percebeu que ele visivelmente passava pelo mesmo processo.

Vendo a expressão facial dele, a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que estavam encrencados. A segunda era de que finalmente a sanidade retornou para ele, lhe mostrando que aquele beijo fora _um erro_. Estava claramente aborrecido e isso só fazia seu coração se afundar no desespero, pois foi a única a sentir que aquele beijo breve, mas intenso, fora o melhor beijo de sua vida e a única a esperar por mais dele.

Ele se afastou dela e em segundos, ela estava sentada sozinha sobre o sofá e ele sentado na poltrona, do outro lado da mesa de centro e infelizmente, longe dela.

O viu pegar a xícara sobre a bandeja e a segurar próximo a boca, como se fosse beber o chá.

Entendendo que esse era um sinal de que ela poderia seguir em frente, se levantou sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto tentava contornar as emoções negativas a levando a beira do choro. Arrumou os cabelos e ajeitou a roupa.

A passos lentos e inseguros, graças as pernas bambas, se dirigiu a porta. Nervosamente suspirou, deixando de lado a culpa por ignorar todas as advertências de ter se entregado àquele beijo e antes de abrir a porta, forçou um sorriso nos lábios, sorriso que não levantasse suspeitas do que aconteceu ali e que depois de como ele reagiu, provavelmente jamais aconteceria novamente.

Mesmo que pelo reconhecimento de chakra tivesse identificado a pessoa que estava a espera, surpreendeu-se quando viu Sasuke sozinho a aguardando.

As mãos nos bolsos, a expressão nula na face, o olhar frio e distante.

Alguns segundos seguiram em silêncio, quando percebera que não o recepcionou educadamente.

\- Sasuke- _kun_? O que faz aqui? - perguntou, o mais gentil que pôde.

Ele a olhou de baixo para cima e logo por cima de seu ombro.

Seguiu seu olhar por cima do ombro e encontrou _ele_ , que encarava sem nenhuma simpatia Sasuke.

Observou rapidamente que Kakashi bebera o chá que havia servido antes de tudo, provavelmente fez isso enquanto estava se preparando para abrir a porta.

Voltou a olhar o moreno plantado em sua porta e se amaldiçoou por sua falta de atenção.

Reverenciou educadamente Sasuke, abrindo caminho para que entrasse - Me desculpe por deixá-lo esperando do lado de fora. Por favor, entre. - disse rapidamente, quase atropelando as próprias palavras.

Desconfiadamente os ônix a vasculharam. Após um tempo, voltou a olhar Kakashi e sem dizer uma palavra entrou em seu apartamento, seguindo para a sala.

Nervosa, suspirou pesadamente e fechou a porta. Virou-se e hesitou ao dar o primeiro passo quando viu Sasuke em pé encarando desafiadoramente Kakashi, que em algum momento havia se levantado e o correspondia firmemente.

De repente a tensão tomou o lugar e já não sabia mais o que fazer.

" _Por acaso Sasuke desconfiava do que aconteceu?_ ", rondava em sua cabeça.

\- Há quanto tempo, Sasuke. - Kakashi disse em seu tom habitual.

O Uchiha apenas abaixou levemente a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. Os ônix selvagens fuzilando Kakashi. Estava explícito seu descontentamento, a pergunta que surgira era " _Por que?_ ".

Incerta do que fazer, se apressou em se aproximar.

\- Por favor, sente-se. - apontou para o sofá, incentivando o Uchiha a quebrar aquele duelo intenso de olhares - Gostaria de tomar chá? - perguntou gentilmente, arrancando de si o máximo de educação possível. Precisava dispersar qualquer pensamento que o levasse ao que ela e seu _Ex_ -Sensei fizeram.

Sasuke a olhou. Com imponência e ainda a encarando, passou por ela e sentou-se no sofá.

Como manteve-se em silêncio, deduziu que havia aceitado o chá e deixou a sala para buscar mais uma xícara.

Claro que aquele beijo proibido e dez mil vezes _infelizmente_ mais cobiçado do que nunca, não deixava sua cabeça.

O Uchiha poderia ser indiferente a tudo e todos, mas não era ingênuo, muito menos alheio a sua volta. Seu silêncio apenas aumentava seu desespero. Poderia ter descoberto? Se sim, o que faria? Os delataria à Hokage?

Kami, o que faria?

Pegou a xícara e percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

Kakashi teria a carreira corrompida por sua estupidez e provavelmente perderia o laço que construiu com ele, independente de qual fosse.

Voltou a sala rapidamente e só se deu conta do ato, quando encontrou os dois homens a fitando intensamente.

Sorriu nervosamente - Aqui está... - indagou, abaixando-se para ajoelhar e servir o chá. Esticou-se para entregar a xícara para o Uchiha e sorriu forçadamente - Espero que goste, é de jasmine com laranja.

O moreno lhe fitara diferentemente. Como sempre não conseguira identificar o que se passava com ele, mas passava longe de sua indiferença habitual.

Percebendo que ele não pegaria a xícara, a pousou sobre a mesa e se levantou - O que o trás aqui, Sasuke- _kun_? - a pergunta finalmente saiu de sua mente e se materializou em palavras que se recusavam a sair de sua boca. Não podia adiar chegar aquele ponto por muito tempo. O clima na sala voltara a ficar tenso com aquele silêncio _ensurdecedor_.

O Uchiha voltou a fitar Kakashi por segundos e com a expressão facial ainda mais dura, se levantou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e lhes deu as costas, andando em direção à porta.

\- Naruto está a nossa espera. - respondeu simplesmente, sem se virar.

\- Naruto? - se alarmou, ligando uma coisa a outra.

" _Será que Naruto e Sasuke-kun descobriram e querem tratar disso?_ ", o pensamento rondava sua mente.

Desesperada, olhou para Kakashi e se segurou para não transparecer seu estado. Se já o tinha feito se arrepender do que fizeram, o faria se arrepender duas vezes se agisse como uma menina boba que não sabia lidar com as coisas.

Respirou fundo e quase engasgou quando ouviu a voz grave e fria soar.

\- Você vem ou não?

A cabeça virou-se em sua direção, o vendo parado na porta, a observando impacientemente.

\- Cla-claro! - apressou-se em responder e virou-se para seu _Ex_ -Sensei, que a observava com uma expressão nada amigável - Preciso ir, Sensei... Er... - desviou de seu olhar sério. O viu encarar Sasuke mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem. Até mais. - acenou e em meio a fumaça desapareceu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sequer. _Nenhuma._

A forma com que foi feita a despedida a deixou apreensiva. De repente, não pareceu uma despedida normal. Pareceu que ele estava aborrecido e só de pensar que poderia ser com ela, lhe dava um aperto no peito.

Ele se arrependeu mais do que imaginava? Estava ainda mais irritado com ela do que imaginava por ter deixado se levar?

Um estalo com a boca a tirou de seus pensamentos e a fez perceber que deixara o moreno esperando.

\- Me desculpe, Sasuke- _kun_... Vou fechar o apartamento. - rapidamente fechou as janelas e se retirou do apartamento junto do moreno.

Por que Naruto estava os esperando? Por que ele mesmo não viera buscá-la?

Sasuke nunca vinha em sua casa, muito menos para buscá-la para encontrar Naruto.

A ansiedade acertara em cheio seu estômago e já podia senti-lo aborrecido com o golpe. A cabeça latejando de tantas perguntas que surgira em tão pouco tempo. As mãos suando frio com medo de que o que tivesse acontecido de alguma forma tivesse sido descoberto tão rapidamente. O coração pesando com a culpa de que se fosse realmente isso, prejudicaria irremediavelmente o homem que tanto admirava e respeitava por pura imaturidade e curiosidade irresponsável de sua parte.

Estava tão envolvida com o seu interior, que não percebera que o moreno que andava silenciosamente a sua frente, havia cessado os passos, a fazendo colidir com suas costas por não ter percebido.

\- Me descul...

Ele a olhou por cima dos ombros, os ônix transformando-se em escarlate e ainda mais imponentes, frios e assustadores que nunca - O que Kakashi fazia em sua casa?

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Aí aí aí... Gente, sejam sinceros, estão gostando?

Perceberam que Kakashi e Sakura estão entendendo tudo errado um do outro? Isso sempre acontece, né? Não sei com vocês, mas sempre entendo as pessoas erradas também kkkkkkk

Bom, conto com reviews, então não me deixem falando sozinha, por favor! kkkk

Próximo capítulo: Rola a versão do Kakashi com mais um extra!

Até a próxima!*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo criado aqui, bem como o enredo são de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Aqui está mais um capítulo para nossa alegria! Se preparem, que saberemos um pouco mais do que Kakashi pensa em relação à Sakura e... TAN TAN TAN TAN! Poderemos ler um trechinho do que Kakashi leu no Icha Icha Paradise kkkkkkkk

Ok ok... Resolvi brincar de Ero-Sennin, mas prometo que não fui pervertida como ele dessa vez =P

É isso!

Boa leitura!*~

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 5 - Primeira onda de confusão**

\- Responda, Sakura. O que Kakashi fazia em sua casa? - repetiu a pergunta, se virando totalmente para a rosada chocada.

Rapidamente ela elevou uma das mãos aos olhos e recuou alguns passos.

\- O que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun?! - exclamou nervosamente.

Confuso, o rapaz franziu o cenho para a atitude dela - Olhe para mim. - ordenou veemente.

\- Não! Você não tem o direito de usar o _Sharingan_ em mim! - disse, abaixando a cabeça, mesmo que a mão estivesse cobrindo seus olhos.

O interessante da cena, era que o Uchiha não parecia ter se dado conta do uso do doujutsu, até ela dizer a ele e isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Por uma fração de segundos, o que indagou com a garota de cabelos róseos o descontrolou seriamente a ponto de ativar o _Sharingan_ sem ao menos perceber.

Sasuke sempre fora um ninja formidável por seu extremo controle, mesmo que a raiva, fúria e ódio o guiassem e o fizessem atingir o auge dos seus poderes e se houve descontrole nesse nível em uma conversa com Sakura, era mais que certo que esses três sentimentos estivessem envolvidos e para si, isso era péssimo. De alguma forma, Uchiha Sasuke passou a se importar com Haruno Sakura, sua _ex_ -aluna e _atual dona de seus pensamentos_.

Observava cautelosamente de longe o Uchiha dar as costas a rosada, Naruto se aproximar com seu jeito escandaloso e se preocupar com uma Sakura confusa e irritada com o usuário do _Sharingan_.

A interação entre os três estava como sempre esteve, nostálgica.

Poderia dizer que continuou prestando a atenção em todos, relembrando velhos tempos, mas seu olho solitário seguia apenas aquele garoto, que se isolava naturalmente dos outros dois e nesse momento, olhava na direção da árvore que se escondera.

Ambos sabiam da presença um do outro e como na sala de Sakura, ambos se enfrentavam no silêncio dos olhares.

 **oOo**

 _"A viu abrir a porta e estranhamente ficar em choque com o que vira. Provavelmente sentindo seus sentimentos pelo garoto voltar a tona. Obviamente um amor de tantos anos não deixaria de abalá-la por causa de um mero beijo compartilhado com outra pessoa._

 _Alguns segundos seguiram em silêncio, quando pareceu se recuperar e recebê-lo, com extrema_ _ **gentileza**_ _._

 _\- Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui? - questionou e gostaria de não ter percebido que seu tom estava um tanto eufórico. Sem dúvidas aquilo_ _ **o incomodou e**_ _ **muito**_ _._

 _Rapidamente aproveitou-se de que não era o centro das atenções e bebeu o chá que fora lhe servido, para umedecer a boca que de repente ficara seca._

 _Infelizmente, não era o doce sabor do chá de jasmine com laranja que ficara em sua língua e sim o gosto amargo do_ _ **ciúmes**_ _, tinha que admitir._

 _Já com a máscara em seu lugar, mantendo total discrição do seu rosto, avaliava se deveria mesmo se manter ali e continuar presenciando evidências de que talvez tivesse sido precipitado quando avançou a linha tênue que fora construído por ambos durante todos esses anos._

 _Segundos se passaram sem que a resposta do visitante chegasse e então sentiu que estava sendo observado._

 _Colocou a xícara sobre o pires em cima da bandeja e elevou o olhar de encontro ao surpreendentemente furioso dele._

 _Segundos depois, Sakura também virara para observá-lo, mas não demonstrava o significado daquele olhar em sua direção, ao menos não conseguiu identificá-lo. Era incômodo por sua presença diante do homem que ama? Raiva por estar entre eles quando ganhara uma rara oportunidade de ficar a sós com ele?_

 _Independente do que fosse, não ganhara sua atenção por muito tempo. Logo ela havia se voltado para o visitante, o deixando completamente de lado._

 _O reverenciou educadamente, abrindo caminho para que entrasse - Me desculpe por deixá-lo esperando do lado de fora. Por favor, entre. - disse rapidamente, quase atropelando as próprias palavras._

 _Nunca desejara naquela intensidade ser alheio as observações que apareciam ao literalmente ler Sakura. Estava nervosa, parecia ansiosa, talvez até positivamente surpresa e mais do que isso,_ _ **irradiante**_ _e não conseguia achar outra explicação, senão seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo moreno a elevar para esse estado de espírito._

 _Por que fora tolo suficiente para achar que Sakura poderia ter se libertado do seu amor por Sasuke?_

 _Este, a observou minuciosamente e depois voltou a encará-lo, entrando no apartamento e seguindo para seu encontro._

 _Levantou-se, despertando em si imponência para confrontar aquele que roubara o coração da sua pequena flor de cerejeira. Sentia-se_ _ **estranhamente possessivo em relação a ela**_ _, mesmo que tenham apenas trocado dois simplórios beijos._

 _Sempre se disciplinou a ser um homem de fibra, que jamais abandonaria seus ideais e que_ _ **nunca**_ _deixaria de lutar pelo que almejava e não seria um garoto arrogante como Sasuke que mudaria isso em si. Mesmo que Sakura ainda o amasse e desejasse se entregar a ele e este passasse a correspondê-la, pois claramente algo estava diferente na forma como o Uchiha a olhava, ele não desistiria._

 _De repente a tensão tomou seu corpo, sua mente,_ _ **o lugar**_ _._

 _O garoto claramente o enfrentava. Ambos em uma disputa silenciosa por território ou melhor,_ _ **por ela**_ _._

 _\- Há quanto tempo, Sasuke. - disse e em entrelinhas, declarava guerra para o oponente que já havia feito isso apenas ao adentrar a sala e encará-lo como se estivesse a altura para desafiá-lo._

 _O Uchiha apenas abaixou levemente a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. Os ônix selvagens o fuzilando. Estava explícito seu descontentamento e isso só serviu para confirmar suas suspeitas de que o garoto não era tão alheio assim_ _ **a ela**_ _._

 _Não sabia se Sakura entendia o que acontecia ali, mas ela rapidamente se aproximou._

 _\- Por favor, sente-se. - apontou para o sofá._

 _ **Tão desesperada**_ _pela atenção daquele garoto que chegava a irritá-lo. Quando ela perceberia que Sasuke não é capaz de ser feliz, muito menos de fazer alguém ser? Controlou-se para não fechar os punhos, descontando a ira nas próprias mãos para aliviar a tensão que dominara seu corpo._

 _\- Gostaria de tomar chá? - ela o questionou_ _ **gentilmente**_ _, lhe oferecendo um daqueles seus lindos sorrisos tímidos._

 _Torceu o nariz inconscientemente, incapaz de controlar a repulsa por saber que mesmo que o arrogante não demonstrara nenhum tipo de afeto explícito que ela merecia receber, era_ _ **incapaz**_ _de guardar sua_ _ **gentileza**_ _ao lhe direcionar as palavras, ou o_ _ **afeto**_ _através dos olhares, ou o_ _ **amor incondicional**_ _presente em suas ações o envolvendo._

 _Sasuke a olhou. Com frieza e ainda a encarando, passou por ela e sentou-se no sofá._

 _Não a respondeu. Como_ _ **nunca respondera**_ _._

 _E isso nem parecia mais afetá-la como deveria, incomodá-la,_ _ **machucá-la**_ _. Estaria tão cega assim para não se machucar mais com a indiferença dele?_

 _Inevitavelmente sentiu-se ainda mais irritado._

 _O Uchiha o encarava arduamente. Palavras eram desnecessárias quando o modo como se portava, respirava,_ _ **o encarava**_ _já deixava bem claro suas intenções e mais uma vez, se surpreendera por correspondê-lo igualmente sem pensar duas vezes._

 _ **Ela ainda poderia amá-lo**_ _, mas não era um amor bom para si e ele tentaria salvá-la desse sentimento que destruira por tanto tempo sua vida. Ele a mostraria como um_ _ **amor verdadeiro**_ _age sobre a outra pessoa, como tudo pode ser inigualavelmente delicioso, prazeroso e_ _ **feliz**_ _._

 _Sakura voltou a sala rapidamente e então ambos desviaram seus olhares para ela._

 _Sorriu nervosamente, percebia-se facilmente sua inquietação - Aqui está... - indagou, abaixando-se para ajoelhar e servir o chá. Esticou-se para entregar a xícara para o Uchiha e sorriu_ _ **mais uma vez**_ _\- Espero que goste, é de jasmine com laranja._

 _O moreno lhe fitara diferentemente. Como sempre não demonstrava a realidade de seu interior, mas passava longe de sua indiferença habitual._

 _Percebendo que ele não pegaria a xícara, a pousou sobre a mesa e se levantou - O que o trás aqui, Sasuke-_ _ **kun**_ _? - a pergunta soou carregada de ansiedade e já podia imaginar a esperança transbordando do coração da rosada. Talvez o "Vim te ver" que lhe disse quando saiu da anonimidade fosse esperado sair da boca dele e não da sua. Mais do que nunca se sentira um adolescente frustrado e tolo. Com certeza o coração dela ainda pertencia a Sasuke._

 _O clima na sala voltara a ficar tenso com aquele silêncio_ _ **ensurdecedor**_ _._

 _O Uchiha voltou a fitar Kakashi por segundos e com a expressão facial ainda mais dura, se levantou, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e lhes deu as costas, andando em direção à porta. Dando a ela_ _ **mais uma vez**_ _apenas o_ _ **silêncio**_ _para sua pergunta._

 _\- Naruto está a nossa espera. - respondeu simplesmente, desconversando o que fora lhe questionado, sem se virar para olhá-la._

 _\- Naruto? - questionou, abaixando a cabeça._

 _Estaria decepcionada? Ou confortava seu coração dizendo a si mesma que esse era o jeito Uchiha de lidar com as coisas? Afinal, o amor pode jogar sujo para sobreviver, tantas ilusões e distorções sobre os fatos, são sua especialidade._

 _Sakura o olhou, vazia de expressão. Se sentia desesperado o suficiente para lhe perguntar o que ela esperava dele, mas a resposta poderia_ _ **doer**_ _. Era mais que certo que ela não esperava nada_ _ **dele**_ _._ _ **Nada**_ _._

 _\- Você vem ou não? - o Uchiha questionou, já na porta._

 _\- Cla-claro! - apressou-se em responder prontamente e virou-se para ele - Preciso ir, Sensei... Er... - desviou de seu olhar._

 _Ciente da perda de espaço para o Uchiha, apenas se concentrou em se conformar e se convencer a sair dali._

 _Não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo mais uma vez e_ _ **mais uma vez**_ _, precisou recorrer ao seu excelente controle para não fazer uma besteira._ _ **O ciúmes pulsava fortemente**_ _como as próprias veias agitadas._

 _\- Tudo bem. Até mais. - acenou e em meio a fumaça desapareceu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra."_

 **oOo**

Passou longos minutos do lado de fora do apartamento da Sakura, onde a observou antes de abordá-la, ordenando a si mesmo a sair de lá, seguir seu rumo, arranjar algo para fazer, qualquer coisa que não o permitisse segui-la mais uma vez, mas fora incapaz. Lá estava ele a vigiando e encarando o homem que a faz mal de todas as formas possíveis.

\- Kakashi-san? - um ANBU apareceu ao seu lado, roubando a atenção focada em outro confronto visual com o Uchiha - A Hokage-Sama lhe convoca com urgência.

Sabia que não conseguiria se esconder por muito mais tempo, mas se decepcionou de ter sido logo agora. Tinha a impressão de que Sasuke daria um jeito de se ausentar a qualquer momento do encontro com os companheiros de equipe para confrontá-lo pessoalmente.

\- Estou indo. - respondeu a contragosto e desapareceu em meio a fumaça.

Ajoelhado no parapeito da janela da sala da Hokage, apareceu em meio a fumaça segundos depois.

\- Entre de uma vez, Kakashi. - a voz dura e irritadiça de sua superior soou e teve certeza de que ela estava de péssimo humor para seu azar.

Num pulo, desceu ao chão e andou até a frente da mesa da loira que o encarava mortalmente.

\- Explique-se. - apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e respirou fundo.

\- Fui sequestrado e... - começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um par de mãos espalmadas na mesa, ecoando o som do impacto pela enorme sala.

\- Não pense que me enganará com essas desculpas esfarrapadas! - Tsunade gritou consigo e isso foi apenas o começo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois a loira ainda falava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro compulsivamente. Nem mesmo a entrada de Shizune com o tão precioso sakê a fez parar o sermão pelo seu desaparecimento repentino e o pior de tudo isso, era que ele não prestara a atenção nem por um segundo no que estava sendo dito.

Sua mente voava com sentimentos contraditórios para o que presenciou hoje, desde Sakura e seus toques até o estranho fato de o Uchiha agir como se quisesse tomar posse do que antes nunca teve interesse.

\- Kakashi-san? - ouvira um sussurro calmo e de certa forma gentil e direcionou seu olhar perdido para a mulher plantada em pé ao seu lado. Shizune sorriu timidamente - Tsunade-sama está falando com você. - sussurrou ainda mais baixo, para não interromper as palavras que saíam uma após a outra da boca da loira que continuava andando de um lado para o outro, completamente distraída de tudo a sua volta.

\- Obrigado. - pensou em retribuir o sorriso, mesmo que minimamente, mas não havia sentido fazer isso já que sua máscara escondia sua boca. Apenas assentiu levemente e voltou a encarar a figura de sua superior, mais irritada que qualquer outro dia.

\- ... então acho bom você ir até lá e concluir essa missão com sucesso, ou quando voltar te apresento mil e uma versões do inferno! - sua atenção chegou a tempo de ouvir o fim da frase de Tsunade, numa mistura perigosa de ameaça com vingança pelo seu sumiço.

\- Sim, Tsunade-sama. - concordou, mesmo sem saber ao certo sobre o que se tratava. Descobriria isso depois que saísse dali.

\- Agora suma da minha frente, antes que lhe faça pagar pelo trabalho que me deu para encontrá-lo! - exclamou, ameaçando avançar para cima dele.

Acenou e não se atreveu a enrolar para sair da sala. Tsunade e seu gênio forte de fato eram perigosos para si.

Andava pelos corredores com as mãos nos bolsos, pensando nas vantagens que essa missão poderia lhe trazer. Ficaria no mínimo alguns dias longe da vila, dos residentes dela, _de Sakura_. Talvez precisasse mesmo de um tempo distante para organizar suas ideias.

\- Kakashi-san? - virou-se noventa graus para encontrar a dona da voz gentil - Aqui estão os detalhes da missão. Sei que não os ouviu. - lhe entregou um pergaminho e sorriu - Boa sorte.

\- Obrigado. - respondeu e com a mesma mão que segurava o pergaminho, acenou - Até mais.

Em meio a fumaça, deixou o prédio da Hokage e foi para seu solitário apartamento. Arrumaria suas coisas, comeria alguma coisa e partiria da Vila. _Sem se despedir dela_.

Tudo foi feito como o planejado. Estava a caminho dos portões de Konoha a pé, em passos regulares e comuns. Em uma das mãos, seu velho amigo Icha Icha Paradise. Tentava humildemente se retratar por abandoná-lo nesses dias que se entregou a sua mais _nova obsessão_.

 **oOo**

 _"Momoji Kisui estava cego por seu amor. Se sacrificar não era nada comparado a dor de viver sem ele. Sem pestanejar, elevou os braços abertos e entrou na frente dela para receber o golpe que tiraria a vida dela e a tiraria de si para sempre._

 _Sentiu a lâmina afiada da espada invadir seu impecável kimono e lhe cortar a carne, invadindo-a sem pudor. Cortou-lhe do peito inflado até o fim da barriga._

 _Fora em câmera lenta. A dor, o sangue, a presença da morte ao se aproximar._

 _Perdeu-se nas sensações, se perdendo de si e aos poucos, de seu equilíbrio._

 _Pequenas mãos lhe capturaram, apertando-o contra o pequeno corpo atrás de si, que lhe abrigava no calor humano, amortecendo sua queda._

 _Nos braços de seu amor, que chorava incessantemente e lhe olhava com todo o amor e ternura do mundo, sorriu._

 _\- Kisui! - ela gritou, deixando aquele momento ainda mais dramático - Não me deixe! Por favor, não me deixe!_

 _Elevou a não trêmula àquele rosto alvo. A pousou em sua bochecha levemente rosada e então, as três palavras que estiveram presas em sua boca nos cinco anos que estivera com ela, se libertaram, libertando sua alma._

 _\- Eu te amo._

 _Um último suspiro lhe deu a oportunidade de ouvi-la retribuir seu amor, repetindo inúmeras vezes aquelas simples, mas intensas e significativas palavras._

 _Fechou os olhos e se entregou a paz de ter conseguido fazer a única coisa que temia não fazer, lhe provar em palavras que ela não amou sozinha por todos aqueles anos."_

 **oOo**

" _Jiraya sem dúvidas era um dos melhores escritores que conhecera._ ", pensou, pausando brevemente a leitura para apreciar o pequeno trecho lido.

O casal era de longe um dos mais problemáticos que conhecera. Viviam em Vilas inimigas e se conheceram em uma batalha. Um deveria matar o outro, mas ao invés disso, o acaso os envolveu. Do ódio surgiu o amor incondicional. Encontravam-se as escondidas e depois de alguns meses decidiram fugir de suas responsabilidades com suas Vilas e viver suas vidas juntos, longe de tudo e todos. Não foi fácil. Ambos eram herdeiros da liderança e tinham deveres a cumprir com seus povos e como se não bastasse, Kasanagi Mika, a mulher que roubara seu coração, estava de casamento marcado com um guerreiro que significava para seu povo, uma nova aliança para obter mais poder e logo a paz.

Superado todos esses obstáculos, em quatro exemplares contínuos, Jiraya decidiu abordar no quinto livro a necessidade que Mika passou a ter de provas sobre os sentimentos de Kisui. Ele não conseguia lhe demonstrar seu amor apesar de todos os seus feitos para ficar com ela.

O amor esteve em prova, quando ela decidiu lhe abandonar e quando finalmente conseguiu lhe provar seu amor, morreu, não só lhe dando uma prova e sim duas. Lhe dando sua vida e as três palavras que o ligaria a ela pela eternidade.

De fato uma bela e dramática história, que lhe resgatou de seus próprios problemas amorosos, mesmo que por instantes. De fato essa missão fora lhe faria bem, já até conseguiu voltar a normalidade de ler e refletir sobre algo que não o envolvia.

\- _Kakashi-Sensei_?

As pernas cessaram os passos e o rosto elevou-se. Os olhos fitaram o que estava a sua frente e se viu em estado de choque ao ouvir _aquela doce voz_ , que lhe tirara o sono por dias, que ouvira em diversos tons, em diversas situações.

Virou-se lentamente e ficou ainda mais surpreso.

Ela estava ofegante. Curvada para frente, as mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos, a cabeça pendurada, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

\- Eu... - iniciou a frase e numa curta engasgada, parou. Ergueu-se, ficando ereta e pousou uma das mãos sobre o peito, respirando fundo. Abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados por todo o processo e o fitou com uma intensidade digna de arrepios - _Eu gostaria de te dizer uma coisa_.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Hihihi!

Sasukemoooo com ciuminhos do Kaka-Sensei! '-'

Gente, perceberam como os dois estão se entendendo completamente errados?! Own, Kami! O que será que vai acontecer nessa missão que Kaka-Sensei passará fora? E quanto a Sakura? Alguém aí arriscar dizer o que ela pretende dizer a ele? '-'

Vocês perceberam mais ma coisa rolando nesse capítulo? Se perceberam, me contem!

Ahhh sim e o que acharam do trechinho que o Kaka-Sensei leu do Icha Icha Paradise?! Posso arriscar escrever mais alguns trechos futuramente? kkkkkkk

Sejam sinceros! =P

É isso por enquanto!

Até a próxima!*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, como seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem! São uma grande obra de arte genial do Tio Kishimoto! Apenas o universo e enredo criado aqui é de minha autoria! Espero que gostem! Passa-se no Universo Naruto, um pouco antes de Sasuke sair em sua rendição, após a quarta guerra ninja.

Essa fanfic também será postada nos sites do Social Spirit, Wattpad e Nyah, através do login NaniSenpai.

 **N/A:** ~*Yo, Minna!

Eiii! Como vão?

Aposto que levaram um susto quando viram a atualização de "Shoganai", né? Pois é, quem é vivo sempre aparece ^^"

Olha, primeiramente quero pedir perdão pelo meu sumiço repentino aqui em e pela minha demora em atualizar! Não tenho palavras para demonstrar o quanto estou arrependida! Sério... Não foi por maldade... Uma coisa aconteceu em cima da outra e quando dei por mim haviam se passado meses! Kami! O tempo passou tão rápido!

Para quem ainda não sabe, escrevo outras fanfics e uma em especial, foi o motivo maior que me afastou dessa fanfic provisoriamente, "Minha, apenas minha.", KakaSaku também, mas lá as coisas são mais quentes e intensas, pois mostra um Kakashi mais dark e uma Sakura mais decidida e firme apesar de tudo que acontece. Se você forem ler, verão que sempre citei "Shoganai" e meu carinho pelos leitores daqui... Eu não pretendia abandonar essa fanfic! Juro!

Lamentações a parte, trago um novo capítulo, como sabem escrevo um capítulo no ponto do Kakashi e outro no da Sakura trazendo coisas novas e esse capítulo é na versão dela!

Para compensar minha baita mancada, deixei uma surpresa no final deste capítulo! Espero que gostem e que me perdoem rsrsrs

Boa leitura!*~

Obs: Eu ainda não sei como faço para responder aos comentários maravilhosos de vocês! Alguém sabe? Pode me explicar? rsrs

Eu sempre sou muito presente com meus leitores, gosto de respondê-los um por um, mas esse site não me ajuda. Outro dia fui tentar responder e quase apaguei a fanfic toda kkkkkkk

Fico no aguardo dessa boa ação kkkkkk

 **oOo**

 **Capítulo 6 - Segunda onda de confusão**

 **oOo**

\- Responda, Sakura. O que Kakashi fazia em sua casa? - repetiu a pergunta, se virando totalmente para si.

Passado a surpresa pela pergunta, ergueu as mãos na altura do olhos e recuou alguns passos. Não acreditava que Sasuke seria capaz de ir tão longe em seu interrogatório a ponto de usar contra si o Sharingan, mas o escarlate vívido e suas gotas negras girando provavam que ele seria capaz sim, a decepcionando pela segunda vez em menos de um mês.

\- O que está fazendo, Sasuke-kun?! - exclamou nervosamente.

\- Olhe para mim. - ordenou veemente, com o tom ainda mais assustador.

\- Não! Você não tem o direito de usar o Sharingan contra mim! - disse, abaixando a cabeça, mesmo que a mão estivesse cobrindo seus olhos, porque seu corpo poderia traí-la, como já traiu inúmeras vezes por ele.

Ela tinha os sentidos aguçados e muito bem treinados, afinal, não era a discípula da Quinta Hokage a toa, se houvesse um mínimo de perigo ela saberia e na presença de Sasuke, era quase sempre enquanto este trilhava seu caminho por vingança. Já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes sua mente dizia " _Cuidado! Ele está vindo para matá-la!_ " e seu corpo sequer se movia por acreditar que ele poderia ter mudado, que dessa vez seria diferente, _que o Uchiha não era o que todos julgavam ser, um miserável traidor_. Ah se Naruto ou Kakashi não estivessem lá para salvá-la.

 _Kakashi_...

 ** _Kakashi_**...

 **oOo**

 _"Os olhares se encontraram mais uma vez e em meio a confusão de sentimentos, o viu aproximar mais uma vez os lábios dos dela._

 _As pálpebras cederam e fecharam mais uma vez com a aproximação dos rostos, se entregando completamente as novas sensações que só ele lhe causava._

 _Os lábios se encontraram mais uma vez e dessa vez, abriu levemente os lábios para recebê-lo._

 _Sentiu o roçar a língua no lábio inferior e uma mistura de coragem e curiosidade pelo que estava por vir a fez mover sua língua e levá-la de encontro com a dele._

 _As pontas das línguas se encontraram em meio ao tecido da máscara. O encontro umedeceu o tecido deliciosamente. Vestígios das salivas se misturando com suas respirações ofegantes, criando um sabor único._

 _O calor tomou o corpo pequeno quando ele a apertou mais contra si. A mão grande e firme dele se espalmou sobre a coxa lhe causando arrepios por todo o corpo. A outra mão trouxe o rosto dela para mais perto, quando simultaneamente mordeu seu lábio inferior._

 _O raciocínio estava perdido na proximidade e no calor do momento._

 _O corpo exigindo mais contato._

 _A ansiedade a dominando a ponto de cogitar pedir para tirar a máscara do caminho daquele beijo, lhes dando a tão necessária intimidade."_

 **oOo**

O pobre coração acelerou com a intromissão daquelas imagens diante de seus olhos e logo sentiu um frio na barriga. Inspirou o ar até ter os dois pulmões cheios e o soltou lentamente. Repetiu algumas vezes até acalmar-se da tempestade que se formava em si. Havia sido um beijo maravilhoso, o melhor, mesmo que não tivesse sido um beijo convencional, sem uma máscara entre os lábios, mas a Haruno não conseguia ver isso como algo ruim, curiosamente ficou ainda mais ansiosa para conhecer o que havia por baixo daquela máscara.

Suspirou pesadamente, frustrada pelo que lembrou em seguida.

 **oOo**

 _"- Preciso ir, Sensei... Er... - desviou de seu olhar sério. O viu encarar Sasuke mais uma vez._

 _\- Tudo bem. Até mais. - acenou e em meio a fumaça desapareceu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sequer. Nenhuma._

 _A forma com que foi feita a despedida a deixou apreensiva. De repente, não pareceu uma despedida normal. Pareceu que ele estava aborrecido e só de pensar que poderia ser com ela, lhe dava um aperto no peito._

 _Ele se arrependeu mais do que imaginava? Estava ainda mais irritado com ela do que imaginava por ter deixado se levar?"_

 **oOo**

Estava acabado. Kakashi havia se arrependido do beijo que lhe dera.

\- Sakura-chan?! Que cara é essa? - levantou a cabeça e assustou-se ao ver tão próximo o rosto de Naruto. Por instinto recuou alguns passos, levando uma das mãos ao peito - Por que está tão deprimida´ttebayo, Sakura-chan? Foi o teme?! - o loiro mal lhe deu tempo para responder, virou-se bruscamente e foi atrás do Uchiha que não havia percebido, mas que estava de costas para eles, um pouco afastado - O que você fez com a Sakura-chan, teme?!

\- Não é da sua conta. - Sasuke respondeu, direcionando seu olhar agora negro e irritado para si, que apenas virou o rosto em outra direção.

Ele não ia fazê-la se sentir culpada dessa vez, não ia mesmo. Se havia algum culpado pelo que quer que tivesse acontecido ali era ele. Quem arranca de um companheiro de equipe respostas com um _doujutsu_?!

\- Como assim não é da minha conta?! É claro que é! Ficou doido? - o loiro grudou no colarinho da camiseta preta de gola alta com as duas mãos e aproximou os rostos, o encarando avidamente - Eu já falei para não machucar a Sakura-chan, Teme!

Sasuke grudou na mão de Naruto e o pressionou para soltar-se - E eu já falei que não é da sua conta.

\- Parem vocês dois! - Sakura exclamou, levemente irritada com como as coisas estavam indo. O grito exasperado fez com que os dois se soltassem, mas apenas Naruto se virou para ela, Sasuke, lhes deu as costas e se afastou ainda mais, encarando algo no alto, que a kunoichi realmente não queria saber. Se queria algo era se acalmar, tinha que esquecer o ocorrido anterior - Por que nos encontramos aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Naruto?

O loiro coçou a cabeça e passou a desviar de seu olhar, claramente apreensivo e de certa forma acanhado, fazendo uma sobrancelha rosada arquear - Eu só pensei que agora que Sasuke está de volta, poderíamos fazer uma missão com o antigo Time 7...

Faltou pouco para o queixo de Sakura ir ao chão. Ela ouviu corretamente o que foi dito?

\- Missão com o antigo Time 7? - perguntou, incrédula já que esperava algo muito pior, como por exemplo ambos os companheiros de equipe terem visto o beijo com o antigo Sensei - Mandou Sasuke-kun me buscar por isso?! - exclamou, ainda incrédula. Alívio e certa irritação se fundindo. Ora, estava tão preocupada!

\- Oe, oe... Eu não mandei Sasuke te buscar´ttebayo! O bastardo que me impediu de ir e disse que queri-...

\- _Cale a boca_ , dobe. - o Uchiha deu um cascudo no loiro, o calando prontamente.

Sakura mal havia percebido de que ele havia se aproximado novamente, além de não ter prestado a atenção na observação de Naruto, de que Sasuke havia ido buscá-la por vontade própria, porque estava comemorando internamente e agradecendo a Kami por não ter sido pega em um momento íntimo _e muito proibido_ com seu ex-Sensei.

\- Bom... - ela começou, controlando as fortes e rápidas batidas do coração e provavelmente o rubor que havia se espalhado por sua face lembrando-se daquele momento nada normal - Acho que não há problema... Você acha que... - o olhar fugiu para todos os cantos e a garganta secou, deixando a voz trêmula só de pensar no que estava pensando - ... que o Kakashi concordará em ir também?

Teria visto Sasuke se emburrar prontamente ao nome do homem, mas havia ficado tão animada com a resposta de Naruto que qualquer coisa que enxergava levava a face daquele que dominou seus pensamentos.

\- Mas é claro, Sakura-chan! Somos uma equipe afinal!

Caminhando até a torre da Hokage, Naruto seguia animado contando as novidades, incluindo sobre seu encontro com Hinata. Sakura sorria, as vezes ria das trapalhadas que o amigo fazia, outras lhe dava cascudos por contar alguma pretensão pervertida envolvendo a pobre da Hinata e outras, apenas ouvia atenta ao que era dito, para dar-lhe conselhos como uma boa amiga. Sua relação com Naruto era assim, como de irmãos. Sincera, espontânea e genuína.

O Uchiha andava atrás da dupla apenas observando a kunoichi de curtos fios róseos, sem realmente dar atenção ao que os dois conversavam e ela estava satisfeita por isso. Não saberia interagir caso ele se envolvesse na conversa, principalmente depois do acontecimento estranho de mais cedo.

Estavam no corredor que levava a sala da Hokage, onde pretendiam ir para pedir a tal missão que Naruto havia dito, quando Sakura viu há alguns metros de distância Kakashi de costas, conversando com uma pessoa. Precisou dar apenas um passo para o lado, empurrando Naruto para que não ficasse em seu caminho, para ver com quem seu ex-Sensei conversava, era _Shizune_. Não havia nenhum problema, se ela não tivesse visto Shizune sorrir de forma rara e calorosa para Kakashi. Lhe entregou com tanta delicadeza um pergaminho ao homem, que se questionou se era coisa de sua cabeça.

\- Eeeee?! Kakashi-sensei está logo ali! Vamos chamar ele, Sakur-...

Não conseguira pensar em nada que impedisse Naruto de chamá-lo, então como de costume, lhe deu um cascudo, daqueles que iria doer até o dia seguinte.

\- Cale-se, baka! - esbravejou, com o punho fechado - Pare de gritar!

\- Oh, Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun! - ouviu a voz feminina e se virou, forçando um sorriso - Como estão?

\- Com dor de cabeça´ttebayo... - Naruto resmungou, massageando onde levou o golpe.

\- Bem, Shizune-san... - Sakura respondeu, forçando outro sorriso, pois na verdade, estava triste e de certa forma irritada com a mulher, principalmente depois de constatar que Shizune estava mais feliz que o normal e que o motivo era possivelmente a conversa que tivera com aquele que a beijara e se arrependera e que desaparecera em meio a fumaça.

\- Né... Você sabe o que o Kakashi-sensei fazia aqui? Nós viemos falar com a Obaa-chan para pedir uma missão envolvendo o antigo Time 7! - Naruto disse, sem esconder sua animação.

\- Ora... Acho que dessa vez terão de ir só vocês, Naruto-kun... Kakashi-san acabou de ser convocado para uma missão imediata fora da Vila.

\- Ah não... - a kunoichi de cabelos róseos sussurrou, sem se dar conta de que as palavras escaparam de sua boca. Olhou para a mulher a frente - Sabe dizer quanto tempo ele ficará fora?

\- Acredito que um pouco mais de duas semanas, mas não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama só o enviou nessa missão porque é trabalhosa, porém a periculosidade é baixa.

\- Compreendo. - forçou-se a sorrir, imaginando se essa missão não apareceu em um momento certo. Talvez a distância possa ajeitar as coisas e o tempo possa apagar aquele beijo de seu corpo e coração.

\- ... vai ser uma boa'ttebayo! Vamos, Sakura-chan! - sentiu-se ser puxada e viu que era Naruto a arrastando para a sala da Hokage.

Como sempre, ele invadiu a sala sem ao menos bater na porta. Tsunade resmungou, Naruto a respondeu e uma discussão sem fim começou enquanto Sasuke ficava emburrado ao seu lado, sem realmente prestar a atenção em qualquer coisa que acontecesse e ela tentava se distrair das vozes em sua cabeça dizendo que deveria correr para encontrar Kakashi e tentar acertar as coisas antes que partisse. Não queria que ele ficasse bravo consigo, muito menos que ambos saíssem em missão separados depois de como as coisas acabaram. Ele poderia sim ter se arrependido, mas ela tinha que se desculpar pelo que fez, por ter se entregue aquela loucura e tinha que saber se estava tudo bem, se mesmo que acabasse o que quer que tivessem começado, eles manteriam o laço que construíram ao longo dos anos de Sensei e aluna, pois ela precisava dele, da forma que pudesse tê-lo.

\- Sakura!

Ouviu o grito descontrolado de sua Shishou e a olhou - Sim, Tsunade-sama!

\- "Sim" o que, garota? Perguntei quando entregará sua inscrição para o Exame Jounin.

\- Oh... - exclamou inconscientemente e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada pela falta de atenção - Me desculpe, Tsunade-sama... ainda não pude entregar, mas entregarei ainda hoje sem falta.

\- É bom que sim. Não te treinei à toa. - a loira retruca, fechando o punho e o batendo na mesa.

\- Eeeeee! Jounin?! Mas já, Sakura-chan?!

\- Como assim "Mas já"? - resmungou, dando outro cascudo no loiro ingênuo - Treinei duro para isso!

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas é que... - sua expressão extrovertida murchou em um semblante triste - ... eu ainda nem deixei de ser Genin... - olhou para Sakura e lhe deu um sorriso generoso - Está certo! Você merece'ttebayo, Sakura-chan!

Sim, ela merecia. Não por arrogância ou prepotência, mas porque ela treinou duro. Abriu mão de descanso, festas, uma vida normal, namorados e inúmeras outras coisas prazerosas, porém frívolas, receber tal reconhecimento era a prova que precisava para calar seu interior que sempre a torturava pela escolha de investir em sua carreira.

Era um grande passo. Sabia que encontraria muitos desafios, mas que também estava pronta para todos eles. Tsunade a treinou como ninguém, sempre rígida, lhe arrancando até a sanidade e Kakashi... bom, Kakashi lhe ensinou as melhores lições que aprendeu em sua vida, como nunca abandonar um companheiro ou sempre proteger aqueles que ama... **_que ama_**...

O coração disparou e se viu pensando novamente naquele beijo insano. Kami! Que tortura!

" _\- Eu só preciso saber se seu coração ainda pertence ao Sasuke, Sakura.", ouviu na voz grave e rouca de seu ex-Sensei."_

Rapidamente sofreu uma epifania. Kakashi havia começado a agir estranhamente após a chegada de Sasuke. E se ela tivesse compreendido tudo errado? E se ele tivesse ficado daquela forma porque achou que ela ainda sentia algo pelo Sasuke? Tudo passou a ser tão óbvio que começou a se perguntar se realmente estava apta a se tornar Jounin!

Oh, como pôde interpretar tudo tão errado? Os olhares que trocou com ele assim que ouviu o bater da porta, transpareceu todo o seu pânico e ele a compreendeu de maneira errada. Ele pode até ter achado que ela havia reagido daquela forma por ainda gostar de Sasuke! Céus, o que havia feito?!

\- Preciso ir. - sussurrou sem se dar conta de que falou em alto e bom tom. Virou-se, dando as costas a tudo e todos, sem realmente lembrar-se de onde e com quem estava.

\- Para onde vai? - Sasuke a segurou pelo antebraço e a manteve em seu controle, até ela dar-se conta de que algo a impedia de seguir em frente.

Levou alguns segundos até compreender o que estava acontecendo e encará-lo com o máximo de firmeza possível - Me solte! - esbravejou, puxando seu braço para tirá-lo do agarre dele - Tenho algo a resolver! - respondeu, já na porta e pronta para deixar a sala.

\- Mas, Sakura-chan! Ainda não terminamos de negociar nossa missão-ttebayo!

\- Confio em vocês! Procuro vocês assim que resolver o que preciso! - gritou para que ouvissem dali de dentro e correu para fora daquela torre.

Se conhecia bem como achava que conhecia seu ex-Sensei, ele provavelmente passou em sua casa para preparar suas coisas antes de sair da Vila. Contabilizando o tempo que levou até decidir procurá-lo e o tempo que ele leva para se preparar para uma missão, deduziu que ele estaria próximo ao portão principal, prestes a sair da vila e _de seu alcance_ por mais de duas semanas.

Correu como nunca havia corrido na vida, até lembrar-se de que era ninja e aproveitar-se de suas vantagens. Saltava de telhado em telhado como se estivesse perseguindo algo e deu-se conta de que realmente estava, perseguindo a possibilidade de verdadeiramente ser feliz, mesmo depois de tantos anos de solidão e tristeza.

Como havia calculado, quase na entrada da vila, avistou uma cabeleira bagunçada prateada. Kakashi andava em seus habituais passos calmos e lentos, com a atenção presa naquele livro pervertido que o fazia ser o que era, diferente de todos que conhecia, por não se envergonhar dos seus gostos, nem do que achavam de si e por não se importar com nada, nem ninguém que não lhe interessava.

Reduziu sua velocidade e pousou no chão, correndo alguns passos para alcançá-lo.

\- Kakashi-Sensei? - o chamou, quase engasgando-se. Curvou-se para frente, afim de recuperar o fôlego que aquela perseguição lhe arrancou. Não era fácil controlar a adrenalina e a ansidade, menos ainda o medo de perdê-lo pelo engano que cometeu ao interpretá-lo errado - Eu... - engasgou novamente, por falta de umidade em sua boca seca e parou. Ergueu-se, ficando ereta e pousou uma das mãos sobre o peito, respirando fundo. Abriu os olhos e finalmente o encarou - Eu gostaria de te dizer uma coisa.

O viu arregalar o único olho exposto e ficar alguns segundos em silêncio, _abismado_ , era o que parecia estar, antes de pigarrear, como se a garganta estivesse obstruída e olhá-la, um pouco menos surpreso.

Ele hesitou um pouco, procurava as palavras certas? Ou ainda não estava convencido de que não era uma alucinação?

\- Acredito que o que você tem a dizer possa esperar, Sakura. Estou saindo em uma missã-...

\- _É importante_. - o interrompeu, encarando-o como se o seu olhar pudesse transmitir tal credibilidade. Se mostrou incerto do que fazer, mas no fim assentiu, para que ela continuasse - Certo. - disse, levando uma das mãos sobre a boca, pensando em como lhe dizer o que estava em sua mente - Você... - desviou o olhar do dele e rapidamente sentiu as bochechas arderem. Não era fácil fazer qualquer coisa que fosse sob o olhar atento do copy-nin. Abaixou levemente a cabeça, sentindo sua coragem esvair-se e teve de contar até dez para não sair correndo.

\- Sakura? - a chamou e ela levantou a cabeça em sua direção - Podemos ter essa conversa quando eu voltar, sim? Estou atrasado pa-...

\- **_Meu coração está livre_**! - o interrompeu e despejou aquelas palavras com tanto afinco e determinação de sua impulsividade que depois das palavras fugirem de sua boca, fechou os olhos temerosa da reação dele. Sentia seu rosto inteiro arder, Kami! Era a vergonha, a vergonha lhe afrontando pelo que fez!

Havia uma guerra dentro de si e estava prestes a desmaiar com o turbilhão de emoções que lhe afligia, quando sentiu sua cintura ser rodeada por braços calorosos e logo ser puxada.

Quando abriu os olhos não estava mais na entrada da Vila, estava em um quarto e arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu-o, era o quarto dele.

\- O que-...? - a pergunta morreu em sua boca ao se dar conta de que ainda estava nos braços dele. Lentamente seus olhos o encontraram. Sério, a observava silenciosamente. Não sabia julgar ao certo, mas havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

\- **Feche os olhos**. - sua voz imponente e grave ordenou, a fazendo obedecer prontamente, sem nem questionar. O coração imediatamente acelerou. Sentia sua pulsação no ouvido e desconfiava estar prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca. O pulmão não dava conta de oxigenar seu sangue. Oh, Kami, e realmente quase desmaiou quando o sentiu colocar algo sobre seus olhos, a vendando com sutileza. E sem dúvidas o que usou para vendá-la pertencia a ele, pois o cheiro dele inundou por suas narinas - **Apertado?** \- perguntou. Não conseguia encontrar palavras, então apenas negou com a cabeça. Segundos depois pôde ouví-lo rir guturalmente, causando arrepios por todo seu corpo - **_Fico feliz por saber que seu coração está livre..._** \- ela engoliu a seco, mal conseguindo conter a euforia em seu coração. Ele iria beijá-la? Era por isso que a vendou? - **Nervosa?** \- ouviu naquele tom de voz que mexia consigo de tal maneira que não era capaz de pará-lo.

Negou com a cabeça, sentindo-o se aproximar, tocando sua bochecha com dedos gentis - Va-vamos nos beijar? - curiosa, perguntou e em seguida lamentou. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?! O que diabos estava fazendo?!

Ouviu-o rir novamente, dessa vez de forma menos contida - **_Só se você quiser..._**

\- Eu quero! - respondeu de prontidão, antes mesmo de sua vergonha freá-la, porque era só o que queria desde que os lábios mascarado de seu ex-Sensei deixaram os seus.

\- **_Que bom, porque eu também quero._** \- respondeu, enquanto segurava seu queixo delicadamente com seus dedos e erguia seu rosto. Podia sentir a respiração dele perfeitamente contra a própria, se misturando harmoniosamente.

"É agora. É agora!", pensava aguardando ansiosamente por aquele beijo, imaginando como seria. Tão caloroso quanto o primeiro beijo que deram? Será que saberia como reagir?

O nervoso fazia suas mãos tremerem e constatar aquilo a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Num impulso, esperançosa de se livrar de todas as inseguranças que a perturbavam, ela levantou as mãos e agarrou o colete dele.

Seu corpo estava tão tenso pela espera que realmente se perguntava se o tempo havia parado ou pior, se ele havia desistido, foi quando sentiu os lábios macios dele tocarem os seus. Tão sutil e leve que parecia apenas uma carícia e então o sentiu morder seu lábio inferior com cuidado. A partir daí sabia o que tinha de fazer. Como no primeiro beijo, sabia que ele roçaria a língua em seu lábio inferior depois da leve mordida e então aprofundaria o beijo. Levou a língua de encontro ao dele e surpreendeu-se por aquele beijo ser ainda mais caloroso do que imaginara.

Quando deu por si, uma das mãos estava entre os macios fios prateados e a outra o mantinha tão próximo quanto a física permitia, sendo prontamente retribuída com uma mão em seu rosto, acariciando-a com o polegar e a outra no meio de suas costas, a curvando levemente abaixo dele.

O coração mal podia acreditar de que algum dia em sua sôfrega vida poderia ser tão feliz, mas havia o bom senso sinalizando de que estava o atrasando e de que deveriam parar o que estavam fazendo naquele mesmo instante, antes que sua Shishou descobrisse que ele ainda não havia saído da vila e que o motivo, bom, o motivo desta vez era ela. Não poderia esquecer-se de que também teria uma missão e que por causa da pressa de Naruto, provavelmente era de início imediato, o que provavelmente faria com que ela se atrasasse também.

 _Nunca um atraso havia sido tão bom e prazeroso_ , pelo menos até aquele momento.

 **oOo**

Foi ali que tudo começou para Kakashi, começou não, intensificou. Não foi um amor a primeira vista, nem um amor de um homem para uma mulher. Foi um amor genuíno e ingênuo, simples e inocente que cresceu e se transformou naquele amor tão grandioso e verdadeiro, que escondê-lo ou arrebatá-lo era sufocante e inconcebível.

\- Não vai comer? - ouviu a voz suave feminina e a olhou. Já estava na metade da maçã que comia, então percebeu que se perdeu naqueles pensamentos por muito tempo.

Sorriu, ciente de que estava sem máscara e assentiu, pegando uma maçã - O que acha de conhecer as redondezas hoje? Há um lago lá fora que você vai gostar de ver. - mordeu a fruta, a observando se surpreender pelo que disse. Levou alguns segundos para ganhar um sorriso generoso.

O que havia a surpreendido foi o convite para sair daquela caverna. Estava presa ali desde que acordou, mas se refletisse, perceberia que ele nunca sequer a proibiu de sair, apenas a proibiu de voltar.

\- Será ótimo! - finalmente disse.

Eles terminaram de tomar café da manhã e Sakura se vestiu, com uma das regatas do Kakashi, já que suas roupas ainda estavam úmidas ou sujas.

Saíram da caverna e Kakashi se deleitou na alegria de Sakura ao sentir o calor do sol em sua pele. Ele sabia que ela não gostava muito de ficar muito tempo em um lugar fechado, porque amava o sol como amava viver, porém não havia outra escolha, não enquanto ela quisesse voltar para a Vila e para aquela farsa que amaldiçoava todo o tempo.

\- Kakashi?! - a viu se virar para trás, para olhá-lo. Estava tão animada que parecia aquela Sakura de 12 anos que se impressionava com qualquer coisa, a diferença era que esta Sakura o chamava de Kakashi e a outra de Sensei. Ficou pensando se essa era uma evidência de que agora ela o via de forma diferente também. Ela apontou para o meio da mata - Não me diga que há uma cachoeira por ali! - exclamou e se aproximou para puxar seu braço e apressar seus passos preguiçosos.

\- Ora, ora... Parece que você descobriu. - respondeu, se divertindo com a reação dela. A viu arregalar os olhos e sorrir, antes de puxá-lo para correr até lá. _Tão apressada..._

Ela soltou a mão dele e avançou mais alguns passos, porém devagar, pois queria apreciar o que via. A cascata tinha uma queda acima de vinte metros e era tão linda, forte. A enxurrada poderia facilmente afogar um civil. Abaixo dela, um lago, provavelmente o que Kakashi citara. Um pouco longe da queda, a água era calma e os raios solares a deixavam tão cristalina, num tom verde água para azul safira. Lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

Inconscientemente, ela retirou a única peça de roupa que usava, a camiseta regata dele que lhe batia um pouco acima do joelho, e a deixou no chão. Impressionada com tanta beleza, ela entrou no lago. Passo por passo lentamente. Estava hipnotizada.

Kakashi ficou ali a observando, até sentir uma presença indesejável se aproximando. Subiu a gola alta, que virava sua máscara e enrijeceu a expressão corporal para recebê-lo. Não demorou muito até que o viu no topo da cascata, o encarando. Não se surpreendeu quando Sasuke ocultou sua assinatura de chakra depois de ver Sakura nadando no lago. Não era a primeira vez que vinha, apesar de nunca ter tentado fazer nada. Na verdade, pelas contas de Kakashi, era sua quinta visita desde que trouxera Sakura para aquela caverna. Ele vinha, observava e ia embora, sem tentar resgatá-la ou abordá-lo. O antigo Sensei não conseguia nem imaginar o motivo daquelas "visitas", mas estava satisfeito de ele se manter longe.

\- Kakashi! - ouviu Sakura chamá-lo e levou o olhar até ela - A água está maravilhosa! Você não vem? - ela questionou, antes de mergulhar. Estava nadando para a borda, em sua direção.

Aproximou-se dali, encarando Sasuke que ainda os observava e quando Sakura voltou a superfície, a olhou. Sorriu, plissando os olhos e abaixou-se. Acariciou sua tez molhada com uma mão, com a outra abaixou a máscara e a puxou para um beijo, sabendo de que estava sendo observado. Não perderia a chance de mostrar que ela era dele.

Ela levantou-se, ficando exposta da cintura para cima e o abraçou, retribuindo o beijo intenso que ele lhe deu. Já estava se acostumando com a forma como ele a tratava.

\- Né? Você tem outras roupas? - perguntou sedutoramente, depois de finalizar o beijo. O encarou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e mordeu o lábio inferior, como se o alertasse de que estava prestes a aprontar alguma.

Ele soltou aquele riso gutural, a observando com curiosidade e se surpreendeu quando foi puxado para dentro da água. Se levasse em conta o quanto se surpreendeu com aquilo, teria se afogado. Por sorte era um ninja experiente e conseguiu recuperar o raciocínio logo, para voltar a superfície. A viu rir como há muito não via e inevitavelmente esqueceu a bronca que estava pronto para lhe dar.

Aproximou-se e a encurralou contra a margem. Avançou para a boca dela ferozmente, lhe beijando de surpresa. Demorou algum tempo para ela fechar os olhos e lhe corresponder, ela estava desconfiada, mas contornando isso, ele a pegou pela cintura, a ergueu e a jogou para o meio do lago.

Começou a rir do troco que deu, quando ela voltou para a superfície e começou a xingá-lo e de forma não intencional, aquilo se tornou um treinamento, de como sobreviver a ataques de afogamento.

A manhã passou rápido, logo os dois, que estavam abraçados agora e trocando carícias, ficaram com fome e decidiram voltar para a caverna. Kakashi saiu primeiro, para torcer sua roupa, ainda no corpo e retirar o excesso de água. Olhou para o alto e viu Sasuke ainda, na mesma posição de quando chegara, observando Sakura sair do lago, nua.

Kakashi a olhou, andando lentamente até sair do lago e foi em sua direção, levando sua regata que ela estava usando. A vestiu e lhe beijou brevemente. Pousou uma das mãos na cintura fina possessivamente e a guiou de volta para a caverna, não antes de olhar discretamente para onde o Uchiha estava e não encontrá-lo mais lá. Automaticamente os lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso de canto vitorioso.

 **oOo**

 **N/A:** ~*Posso falar? Estou morrendo de medo de ter perdido a mão de escrever esse casal maravilhoso!

Me saí bem? Está no mesmo padrão de qualidade dos capítulos anteriores? Vocês gostaram? Acham que preciso melhorar em algo? Recuperar alguma essência que de repente posso ter esquecido?

Kami! Vou morrer de insegurança! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Meses sem escrever esses dois... Precisei até reler os primeiros capítulos, mas não sei, né... Talvez não tenha recuperado a "vibe" kkkk

Contem pra mim o que acham de verdade tá? Conto com a opinião de vocês!

Inseguranças a parte, vocês gostaram da interação do Naruto nesse capítulo? Se eu não me engano é a primeira vez que o coloco com seu vício de linguagem "ttebayo". Gostaram? Se não gostaram me avisem porque eu tiro, porque querendo ou não é a opinião de vocês que prevalece! =P

E quanto ao Sasuke? O que acham?

Quem diria que Sakura sentiria ciúmes, hein?! Logo da Shizune! Para quem percebeu algo entre Shizune e Kakashi, vocês estavam certos! kkkkkkkkkkk

E agora hein?! Kakashi e Sakura separados em missão longa! O que acham que vai acontecer?!

E agora o melhor, FINALMENTE ELES SE BEIJARAM DIREITO! Aeeee! Bate aqui quem gostou! o/

Gostaram do beijo vendado? '-'

Imaginaram que seria assim o primeiro beijo de verdade deles? Ficou bom? Intenso? Emocionante? kkkkkkkkkkk

Espero que tenham gostado, Minna! De verdade!

Tenham uma ótima semana! ^^

Vejo vocês nos comentários! o/

Até a próxima!*~


End file.
